The Bachelorette
by badSokkaaaaa
Summary: Isabella Swan has 25 gorgeous men to choose from, a beautiful house to live in, and two best friends to help her along the way. What could go wrong in finding the perfect man for her? AU Human. Chapter 13 is up!
1. Getting Ready

**Had an Idea. Went for the idea. Here's the idea. First fic for Twilight, sooooooo let's see how this turns out. . . .now in all honesty as I go back and read this. . .this chapter was just to give you a background information. Remember to read and review!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" Rosalie Hale stood with her arms crossed against her chest staring at her best friend Isabella Swan, "why must you be so difficult? You look gorgeous my dear." She turned to the photographer. "Let's take a 5 minute break." She patted his back and walked up to the platform of where her best friend stood. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong Rosie? What's wrong?! In about one week, I'm gonna meet the man I'm going to potentially marry. And your asking me what's WRONG?"

At this very exact moment, Isabella Swan was regretting the contract she had signed with Shedala Networks. For the first time in her life, she was taking a very risky chance by being the next Bachelorette for the world's entertainment.

"Honey, all I need you to do is look into the camera and smile. Your in a beautiful Alexia Admor original, with your makeup done by New York's finest. Your hair has been trimmed and worked to perfection by John Frieda himself. So all I need from you is to smile. Just smile Bella."

Bella looked up at her gorgeous friend, and smiled her cheesiest smile possible. "This better." She said through her teeth.

Rosalie patted Bella's cheek, "much. Why can't I get a real pose from you, girl? During the auditions you gave us so much energy. No one thought twice about the other girls."

Though Rosalie's posture was hard and strong, her eyes were looking at Bella with all the hopes in the world. Bella knew how much this meant to Rosie. It was her first time ever to host an actual t.v. show. It had been her dream since they were little girls. Not only was she getting to host the reality T.V. show, _Finding Love_, she was also one of the executive producers; which is why Bella got a chance to audition for the show in the first place.

"Rosie, I'm trying. Every time I look into the camera, I just freak out. I'm over thinking everything. If I put my hand here, does that mean I'm shy or talkative or that I like sex or my mom's crazy or my dad's a cop or I'm insecure or independant. . ."

Rosalie smacked Bella in the face. Put her hands on Bella's shoulders and looked her square in the eyes, "Isabella Marie Swan. In one week, there will be 25 gorgeous men here for _you_. They signed up for the show because they saw _you_. They are all coming to fall in love with _you._ They are all excited because of _you_. So shut up, and work with me. Do you think you can do that?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Yes."

* * *

"Okay folks let's get this party started!" Mr. Daniel Humpdred was a funny old man, but an important one at that. He was the first executive producer for the T.V. show, Finding Love. He had worked the show for over a decade. In his beginning years, he was the commonly attractive host who would guide these young men and women into finding their potential mates. Now, he was just a executive producer who used-to-be-big. And for the 23rd time in his life, he was about to sort out the prospective mates.

"So Alice, this here are all the potential guys for the show. We have over 275 men who have made it this far into the process. Now, all we need from you is your opinion on what Bella's secret pet peeves are, habits she cannot tolerate. And if any of them look like a past boyfriend, just holler, and we will make sure they make the show." He glanced up from his papers he was shuffling to give Alice a goofy smile. "Just kidding. Though, they do add a touch of drama. Shall we begin? Does Bella enjoy smokers?"

Alice Brandon was extremely excited. When Bella asked her to be the friend to double check some of the guys, she about strangled Bella with her hug. But after hearing the first five questions, she was a little bored. While she looked around the room once more as she waited for Mr. Humpdred to type the answers in, she eyed the some red folders across the table.

"Alice," She looked up and smiled. "What type of hotel does Bella prefer?"

Alice contemplated the stupidest question and without reveling her feelings towards the questionnaire, she spoke, "I do believe that Bella prefers Bed and Breakfasts." Mr. Humpdred nodded his head and went back to typing, while Alice went back to snooping. She squinted her eyes a bit. The first name she saw was a Jasper Whitlock. 'Hmm' she thought, 'Bella and Jasper, Jasper and Bella. Bella Whitlock.' She shrugged her shoulders and read the next name, 'Jacob Black. Jacob and Bella. Bella Black.' She smiled for she liked the sound of that. "Mr. Humpdred? May I look at these potential mates?"

Mr. Humpdred beared an apologetic smile, "Sorry kid. No one gets a glimpse of the prospectives except for me and the exec board. But know that you can trust me to find your best friend her perfect guy." He flashed his faded smile that once might have gotten him a giggle, but now it just seemed to worry Alice all the more. "And if you don't trust me, then ya gotta answer these questions to the best of your ability."

Alice put all her hesitations aside. Bella picked her for a reason. "Now what else can I tell you about Bella?"

"Thatta girl. Next question. Does Bella object to eating with her hands?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! By all means go ahead and review, I do enjoy getting an email about a review or a PM or a new chapter of my favorite story, but I'm just babbling now. . . AND yeah. . .should I keep going or should I stop?**


	2. Hesitations

**So thanks for the reviews and the story alerts; ABSOLUTELY LOVE them! So I forgot to mention last time that I do not own any of the brilliant novels by Stephanie Myer. Remember to read and review!**

* * *

The house was absolutely gorgeous. It was a light yellow wooden house with a couple of add-ons on either side. Palm trees were spread across the lawn and an old crumbling wall fenced the sides. If you looked high enough, you could see three chimneys declaring how old this house really was. And if you listened hard enough you could hear the beach in the back of the house.

"Why the hell am I living in a hotel while these men get the mansion?" Bella stepped out of Shedala limousine in a Versace ballgown. The top was tight against her body allowing her breasts to pretend to be an C-cup than her average B. The best part of the dress was the flowy bottom that was cool against her nervous skin. "Where am I staying again?"

Rosalie Hale stepped out of the limo behind Bella just as awestruck as Bella was when she first looked up. She almost felt underdressed in her Odette Christiane Black gown. It was a simple gown, but the detail of large white curves across the bodice and stomach made it elegant. She couldn't go and out do the main woman. As Rosalie stared at the house, she dreamed about the day when she would be so famous she would have her own celebrity Finding Love Season starring herself. Rosalie snapped back to reality as she glanced at her nervous best friend.

"So the camera men are still filming inside. Do you want a quick tour or would you like to save that for when the men come?"

"I think I would rather wait." Rose was surprised and Bella noticed, "what happens if there is nothing to talk about? I can just talk about how pretty the house is, or how the kitchen works, or something."

"Bella. You are going to be fine."

"What if they are all ugly?"

"Do you think anyone would watch this show if they picked ugly men?"

"Right. So where exactly am I staying?"

"Oh I don't know. But you should probably know what you are going to say when I ask you the all important question." Rosalie waved her hands around her face signifying important-ness.

"What question is that exactly?" Bella tilted her head towards Rosalie.

"Did you ever even watch this show?" Rosalie looked at Bella expectantly.

"Not really."

"Well, they all start off with are you ready to Find Love?"

* * *

"Yes, Rosalie! I am excited to find love." Bella was faking a smile at the camera.

Rosalie was too. "So let's get started. Here comes the first Limo." Rose squeezed Bella's shaking hands and left the entryway.

Bella was freaking out in her mind, but in no way was she going to let it show on her face in front of national T.V. She smoothed out her dress one more time, and stared straight at the limo awaiting whoever came out.

The first man who came out had long black hair pulled into a ponytail behind his head. His smile was absolutely contagious as he walked towards her.

"Hello. My name is Seth Clearwater."

"Hello Seth." She leaned over to give him a hug.

"Well, I guess I can only tell you a little about myself. I am a fifth grade teacher at a local elementary school. I mostly teach science, and I think you are stunning in that dress." He smiled and Bella felt herself giggle. His smile widened.

"Uh, well, I guess we can talk more in the house." She blushed.

"I guess so." He turned to walk away. Bella screamed inside her head. This was going to be way more fun then she let herself believe.

* * *

Edward Cullen couldn't get his tie to be as straight as he wanted it to be. For the first time in his life he was losing all control to a girl. He didn't know what to think, what to say, and he was pretty sure that he might have forgotten how to smile.

"Dude chill." His best friend Emmett McCarty was sitting right next to him looking as confident as ever. But the sole purpose of him actually coming on the show was to meet the host, Rosalie Hale. "Your gonna be fine. She's gonna like you no matter what." Emmett said a little prayer in his head for what he said to be true. "Just be yourself or a little better." Emmett's loud laugh reverberated off the limo's walls.

Some other passenger leaned towards the two of them. "And remember if she doesn't like you, they might give you your own season in which you get to pick from 25 gorgeous females." The other males in the limo laughed.

"Man, but this girl is hot." Everyone hooted and hollered. "I would just like to get my hands on that and. . ,"

"She's not just something you play with and dump." Edward's voice resounded off the walls. "She's someone that you buy nice things for, carry her across a mud pile, bring her to your parents."

"Wow, " said the earlier douche-bag, "so if you lose this," he looked around the room with big eyes and a hand across his mouth," . . .are you gonna cry?" The men in the limo except for Emmett and Edward laughed.

"She will cry once she sees that you wore your pajamas to the first impression party."

"They are not pajamas. It's a tux t-shirt." He looked around for conformation while he used two hands to point to his hideous shirt. "She is going to realize how funny I am, throw me to the floor, and do me RIGHT there." The room exploded in laughter once again. Edward's fists started to clench.

"We're here." Everything in the limo became quiet.

"Who's first?" called the limo driver. "Someone needs to go now."

"I'll go." Emmett tumbled around the limo to the front. "Wish me luck." He opened the door then shut it. Every man in the limo went over to the side of the house to watch what was going on.

"I can't hear a thing!"

"Can anyone read lips?"

"Do you think that look means she's impressed?"

"Wait why is she laughing?"

"Did she just go for the rose?

"Damn, he just got the first impression rose."

Edward's stomach clenched. Of course his best friend got the rose; he was a perfectly decent man. But Edward would have done anything to ensure the security of being there for a couple of episodes. He needed to be around her more than anything.

"I'm going next."

"No I am!"

Edward waited until all the men in the limo went up to meet the girl of his dreams, then he got out of the limo last putting on his best face.

* * *

**Ooooooohhhhoooooo.. . .what's gonna happen? Sorry I cut it off. Just felt it was long enough for right now. I might have the next chapter tomorrow orrrrrr I might just leave it for tonight. . .who knows. I'm in the middle of reading a great novel Bloodhound by Tamora Pierce. . . sooooo writing comes last. If I get enough reviews I will be compelled to write tonight.**


	3. Woozy

**Sorry my third update took me a while! I just got a new Beta TeamVampire!!! *cheers*. . .so my work should be grammatically correct now. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I really did. And those of you who are Grey's Anatomy fans will catch a reference. Again I do not own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. . .Stephanie Myer does. k! well here it is ENJOY! and remember to READ and REVIEW! =D**

* * *

Bella's face went completely blank; she was feeling a bit woozy. And then he smiled. It was the end of life as she knew it. Bella cursed herself in her mind. Why did she give the rose to that Emmett guy anyway?

Edward walked toward Bella like it was his only goal in life. His hair was a bit messy on his head, but his suit was perfectly fitted. His tie was a maroon color, and his belt and shoes matched. The only thing Bella was truly concerned with was the fact that his skin was so pale. He almost looked like he was going to faint.

"Hey." Bella was surprised. She had expected a "Hello" or a "Hi", but not a "Hey".

"Hi." She giggled. That was a good sign right? His palms were starting to sweat as he leaned in to hug her. She was shaking and her cheeks were a rosy color. It seemed as if she was blushing every second of the day. Edward smiled internally; he liked that.

"So I guess I should tell you a bit about myself."

She nodded. "I guess." They both smiled at each other.

Edward became more nervous. "I am a surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital, but I live in a wonderful house in a nearby town called Forks. I mostly work with children, but every now and then I work with the older crowd. They seem to understand me a little bit more." He laughed.

"You are a conservative man?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, just a bit. I hope that doesn't hinder me in any way."

"No, of course not…"

"People always get taken aback by my conservative ways…"

"I think it's good. I mean we…"

"Wow, what a relief. But seriously, if you're not…"

"...always seem to be going too fast in life anyway."

"…okay with it, just say so and I'll leave."

"Wait. You want to go?" Her voice was a bit restless, and her big brown eyes just stared at Edward.

"No, no. Of course not, I mean, it's up to you." He looked back at her.

"No. Well, not yet." She smiled and he smiled back.

All of a sudden someone nearby coughed. "Wrap it up."

"Oh. Well, it was wonderful to meet you! I hope that you – oof!" Bella tripped over her Versace and fell on her face, but his hand was right there to pick her up. He grabbed her by the hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am."

Edward tried to brush off the dirt from her dress. "Did you hit your head?"

"It's okay. I'm fine." She was blushing furiously.

"I am a doctor." He smiled through his nervousness.

"Oh, right," she laughed. "Um, yeah, well, maybe you can check me inside." She blushed again, more than the last time. "I'll see you later." She turned around to greet the next man. Edward, who was still holding her hand, twirled her to him, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I can't wait." He let go and walked away.

Bella fainted.

* * *

Rosalie Hale was prepared for this. "Get the fans and the fainting kit." A little quieter, she spoke to an unconscious Bella while pulling her friend onto her lap, "Bells, this is not the time! Get up." Water was handed to Rosalie; she immediately splashed the water on Bella's face, and Bella awoke. "Makeup." Rosalie redid Bella's makeup in a matter of three minutes. "Okay, let's get ready to start again. Bring in the next limo." Bella was still recovering. "Man, Bella. Why the hell did you have to make it so obvious?" She turned to her left. "Can we make sure that is not in the episode? Okay, people, it's show time. You ready, Bella?"

Bella blinked. "Yeah."

"All right, let's do this. Limo driver, cue the next man."

The next five men in limo number four were completely a haze to Bella. All she could remember was the kiss given to her by Edward. Edward. Bella's attention was drawn away from her dreams to the fifth limo pulling up.

The first man to come out looked very much like Seth Clearwater, except for the fact he was a lot bigger. He looked like he was seven feet tall, because he was a skinny man. He had a bit of stuble on his cheeks. His eyes were dark, but entrancing. His outfit seemed a little strange, like his body was not supposed to be confined to a suit. His skin was a perfect tan color, but his face seemed like he was still a boy. He walked with a bit of a swagger over to Bella.

"Hey, Bella!" He reached over to give her a hug. She jumped at his touch.

"Wow, you're hot!"

He blushed, but smiled, seeming enthused by her reaction. "Thanks!"

"No I mean your skin is really hot. Are you sick?"

His face fell a little at her explanation, but quickly regained its warm smile. "No, I'm just naturally hot. I'm a landscaper, so my father says the sun must stick to my skin. I've never really met a woman who would object to their own personal heater." He grinned.

She laughed too. "I guess a personal heater would be nice. I suppose I'll see you again inside!" She was a bit too enthusiastic, but she was really looking forward to getting know...

"Wait a second. What's your name?"

He turned to face her. "Jacob. Jacob Black." He smiled.

It took everything in Bella's power not to faint again.

The rest of the men came and introduced themselves, then Rosalie came out to talk to Bella about her opinions.

"Okay, turn off the cameras. Bella, when you're in there I need you to stay with a camera. Try to meet all the guys."

Bella coughed, but nodded.

"Can we get Bella some water, you must be exhausted, and a bit of eyeliner? It seems to be sweating off. So your cameraman for the rest of the show is Jasper." She looked around. "Jasper, where are you? There you are."

Jasper started walking towards them.

"He's so quiet, but you'll love him. He follows you everywhere." She leaned down to whisper. "Oh, and he tried to get on the show himself, but it didn't work. But don't say anything." She noticed Jasper was nearby and straightened up. "Jasper! Oh my dear! Are you ready to work?" Rosalie changed her attitude so quickly.

Jasper Whitlock was extremely excited. Not only was he going to be able to follow a wonderfully beautiful girl, he was going to be able to hear what all the other guys were saying about her. Admittedly, he was a bit bummed that he could not be one of the twenty-five guys, but this had a better advantage. She was going to fall in love with him one way or another. "I'm ready to work, ma'am."

"Aw, he's got a southern accent."

Jasper put his head down, but couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Yes ma'am. Born and raised in the south. I am a southern gentlemen." Lifting his head to meet her gaze, he smiled his best smile.

Bella couldn't help but notice the attractive cameraman standing in front of her. In a way she was a little intimidated. No matter where she went in this house, she was going to be surrounded by gorgeous people.

"So Bella, are you ready to go meet and greet the boys?" Jasper put his camera on his shoulder and adjusted the settings.

Surrounded by gorgeous people? "Hell yes."

* * *

**Hells yes! Can I go too please? Please? oh well, I guess I'll have to do with what I have. Anyways! Remember to tell me your thoughts!! And the fourth chapter will be posted tomorrow or today or already is. . .it depends when your actually reading this. . .ANYWAYS! Hope you have a Fabulous day!**


	4. The First Elimination

**Hey guys thanks for all the story alerts! I have more alerts than I have ever had for any story!!!! I hope that those of you who are alerting will start reviewing, so I know what your thinking. So now here's for the longest chapter of your LIFE. Not really. But I really do like this length, I will try to continue to write this much. Thanks goes to my wonderful beta TeamVampire, and if you have time go check out her story If Harry Apparated to Forks, Washington. Its totally realistic, and I got completely dragged into it without even meaning to. And I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and have a wonderful day!!!!!! And I do not own the Twilight series, I own nothing except for my body.**

**remember to Read and Review!!!**

* * *

Bella was bored. Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie were fighting over who had better journalism skills, New York Times or the Onion. Personally, Bella didn't really care for either, but she was fake smiling, and trying to follow the conversation. Her mind wandered to the other boys she had met.

Emmett McCarty was immensely attractive. He was the type of man girls dreamed about: beautiful face, beautiful body, and famous. He played football for the… um… some team that had to do with animals. Though Bella was not fond of aggressive sports, she could picture herself the wife of a football player. Then she imagined the attention she would receive from being the wife of a football player and shuddered. She would try to give him a chance, though she wondered why he was here when he could get any other girl in the world.

Edward was quite distant. He seemed more interested in discussing things with Emmett or just staring at the fireplace. This upset Bella very much, for she would have liked to have just spent her evening staring into his eyes. Instead she was being brought from man to man, each one of them vying for her attention. She quickly realized that another man was asking for her time, smiled, and walked away with a man she had yet to get to know.

He was a very outdoorsy looking man. His bright blonde hair was pulled in a low ponytail down his back. He was wearing a suit, but the shirt inside was a regular t-shirt. He was pulling her towards the couch in another type of sitting room.

"So Bella, if you don't remember, my name is James Grason." He looked at her warily. "I'm an investigator. I catch criminals and such." He smiled a crooked smile.

"Wow, an investigator, that's interesting! Have you caught any bad people?" Bella swallowed a giggle. She really needed to control herself.

"Have I caught any bad people?" He clasped his hands together and leaned back. "Um... not any that you would specifically know. But I have stopped crime in its tracks."

"Can you tell me about some stuff you did?"

Bella's eager eyes were upsetting Jasper. He did notice everything. He noticed that Mike and Eric were fighting with each other not for Bella. He noticed that Emmett was not interested in Bella, but in something else that Jasper couldn't really pinpoint. He noticed that Edward was the only one who was really taking this seriously. He noticed Jacob and Seth disappeared with a bunch of alcohol and hot dogs. And he knew for a fact that the man sweet-talking Bella, James, was not as important as he was making himself seem. But Jasper stood in the room holding the camera while pretending to be somewhere else with Bella on his arm.

Edward, on the other hand, was waiting for the right moment. He needed to get her in a room all to himself for about 20 minutes. That's all he needed to be satisfied right now. He just needed to hear her talk.

"Dude. Where do you think Rosalie is? I can't find her anywhere in the house. Maybe she's in the trailer outside. Would it be weird if I went in there? Yeah, I think I'm gonna do it. Wait, it would be so weird." Emmett couldn't stop his tongue. He saw Rosalie outside on the patio after he met Bella, and now that was all he could think about. The way her dress hugged every curve in her body, how her blonde hair fell across her chest and shoulders. There was no other way to put it. She was hot.

"Emmett, I'm going to need you to calm down, so that you can calm me down. I don't have much time before I have to make a first impression."

"Edward, you twirled her, kissed her on the forehead, and she fainted. I think you made a first impression all right."

Edward smiled. He knew he did fine, but he needed to do better; never could Bella have a moment to think that he was not the guy for her.

"So should I go and talk to her or not?"

"What?"

"Should I go talk to Rosalie?"

"Right. Um. No."

Emmett's face fell. "I guess you're right." Emmett sat there gazing at the wall, then got up and stretched. "I'm gonna go scope out your competition. Maybe start a fight. And you should probably go and grab Bella."

Edward's eyes couldn't leave the fireplace. "Sure, will do."

Emmett shook his head, and went to go find himself some fresh meat.

Bella was literally drooling over James' stories when Jacob walked in with a covered tray in one hand and a stool on the next.

"If I could take Bella for a bit…" His smile was so perfect, not even the sly James could say no.

"Of course." James gave Bella a hug and retreated from the room scowling at Jacob.

"Now, mademoiselle, since the men are all gone." He put the stool down, sat the tray on the stool, and lifted the cover on the tray. "Voilà." Neatly placed hot dogs sat in rows, each alternated with different types of condiments.

Bella's stomach growled. "Ooh, I guess I am hungry."

"Well, I have here different types of sauces."

"Oh, well, then. What types do you have, kind monsieur?" Bella couldn't keep from smiling.

Jacob smiled as well; he could play this game. "I have four different beautiful sauces." He started with his best French accent. Even though he felt like a fool it was worth it to see Bella laugh. "The first is a mustard sauce with a very blunt taste. The second is a tomato sauce that is very sweet. The third is a bit of a pickle juice, with chunks of pickles in it." Bella lightly sighed. "Oh, so you like the pickles? I like girls who like pickles." Bella continued to laugh. Jasper rolled his eyes. "The fourth sauce is a honey mustard to add a bit of sweetness to the bluntness of the mustard. And last but not least." He paused. "I present the plain hot dog." In a normal voice, he laughed. "Which one would you like?"

Bella contemplated her choices. "I think I will try the honey mustard one."

"Excellent choice." He pulled a napkin from his pocket, and put the honey mustard hot dog on it. He then bowed down and gave it to Bella. "Your highness."

"Oh, shut up and sit down." She laughed as she pulled him down to the couch. "You are very silly."

Jacob laughed. "Do you like silly?"

"I'm not sure. But so far I'm enjoying it."

Jacob smiled, "Then everything is going to plan."

Bella blushed but quickly spoke, "So you are a landscaper and you make hot dogs?"

"Yep. But there is a particular reason why I choose hot dogs."

"Oh really." Jacob nodded his head in all seriousness. "Why?"

"First of all, it was the quickest thing I could make in the fridge." Bella laughed. "Second of all, hot dogs have a great way of telling what type of person one is."

"Huh, how does that work?" Bella questioned as she took her first bite of her hot dog.

"You see, if a person picks the ketchup hot dog, they are a pretty anal person. They like for things to be exactly the way they want. Very selfish." He pouted. "A person who picks the relish really likes adventure. Give a bit of spice or a different texture and they are loving it, but a pickle person can be bad. They might get sick of things very quickly." Bella nodded as she took the third bite of the hot dog. "Someone who picks the plain hot dog, likes for everything to be the same routine everyday. They don't like surprises and they don't expect much." Jacob picked up the mustard hot dog, and was about to take a bite out of it but Bella asked a question.

"What type of person are the mustard and the honey mustard?"

"Well the mustard is a very solid person. He or she will always hold down the fort, but at the same time they are very laid back. When someone chooses the honey mustard, it means they are the honey and they belong with the mustard." He responded in a matter of fact manner.

"Did you just make that up?"

"Not really, I've heard renditions of this before. But did it work?"

"Did what work?" Bella asked with her mouth full.

"Do you believe that we are now meant to be? I mean the mustard and the honey mustard pretty much say it all." Bella laughed.

"I guess you're right. It may be."

Someone coughed. "I'm so sorry, but may I please spend some time with Bella?"

Bella almost choked. Her mouth was full and Edward Cullen was standing at the door.

"Sure, but I really don't want to leave. I hope you enjoy the rest of the hot dogs." Jacob leaned over to kiss Bella on the cheek, and then he left.

"Hey."

Bella swallowed her food. "Hi."

"May I sit down?"

"Of course. Help yourself to a hot dog, if you want."

"Yeah, sure. I'm kind of hungry."

Bella watched as Edward Cullen leaned over and grabbed the mustard hot dog off the tray, and took a big bite. Bella smiled.

"What? " Edward reached for a handkerchief in his pocket. "Do I have mustard on my face?"

Bella laughed. "No not at all."

"They why did you laugh?"

"Just an inside joke."

"Oh, okay." An awkward silence filled the room, even Jasper felt weird.

"So," said Bella, interrupting the quiet, "have you had a wonderful evening?"

"I guess. I wish that I could just spend an evening with you." Bella blushed. "I really don't like spending time with the other boys who might steal you away." Bella blushed even more.

"Well, you are going to have to live with them."

"Yeah, but I would do anything to be with you."

Bella needed for Edward to stop. More flattery and she was going to faint again.

"So Edward, what are you doing on this show?" He looked confused, so she explained herself, "I mean, you seem so conservative that a dating show doesn't seem the way to do it."

"Bella." He looked right into her eyes. For the first time she noticed his eyes were a warm honey color, she realized she could gaze into his smiling eyes and always feel safe. "I came on this show to get you. I'm ready to get married, but not to anybody but you."

Bella swallowed her spit. At this point in time, she could no longer be any redder, and she could feel the heat all over her body. "Well, that makes me confident that you're here for me." She tried to laugh, but it came out like a strange mix of a cough, snort and choke.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt." Bella looked at Jasper with all the thanks in the world. "It's time to send these boys home." Edward and Bella smiled at each other awkwardly, stood up and walked to the elimination room. It was a quiet walk until they met up with the rest of the men.

"So Bella, are you gonna keep me?" called out one. The men all laughed.

"She wouldn't even pick you unless you were a millionaire." More guys chuckled.

"Good thing I am!"

Despite the general cheery feeling of the room, Bella couldn't laugh. She was about to hurt a ton of people. She couldn't think straight, and then Rosalie was there pulling her arm to another room.

"Bella, you're doing great!" Rosalie had a wide smile on her face.

"Rosalie, how am I going to send some of these guys home?"

"Bella, don't tell me you like all of them?" Rosalie looked exhausted.

"No. It's just in the future. I'm going to have to choose one."

"Well, that's what this room is here for." She opened the door to a comfortable looking closet. Shelves with pictures of each of the men lined the walls; underneath each picture sat a notebook. There was one really cozy couch with a velvet covering. "This is where all finding love contestants come into to think. Right now you write down your thoughts about the men. Then you can place the notebook behind the picture, so then I can grab Jasper and we can have a fake talk." She smiled and then looked serious once again. "Remember, all you have to do is send thirteen of them home. You already chose one to stay. So just choose eleven more."

"Why do so many leave all at once? What if I choose the wrong ones?" Bella was starting to hyperventilate.

"Bella, you just need to trust yourself. You will choose the right ones." And with that she left to go get a video conference with the rest of the men.

Bella sat down, went over to a picture of Edward, and started writing.

The earlier douche-bag was in front of Edward in the line for interviews. Emmett was behind him scared out of his mind.

"Dude, this is it," he whispered. "I'm about to meet Rosalie Hale!" He squeaked a bit, but covered it up with a grunt. He couldn't stop swinging his hands in front of this body and moving his legs. This was the day he was going to convince Rosalie Hale that he was the man for her.

The douche-bag came out of the room as confident as ever while scowling at both Edward and Emmett. Edward went into the interviewing room knowing that it couldn't be as bad as the douche's.

Emmett started to wonder about the conversation he was about to have with Rosalie. He planned to make all of his answers very vague, so that he was never really lying. He planned to be as charming as ever, with his contagious smile and gorgeous self. He would make her laugh without meaning to, and he would nonchalantly ask her questions about herself. Just to be gentlemanly.

Edward walked out with a big smile. He looked to Emmett. "You would." And walked on.

"I would what?" But Edward was out of his sight. It was time to meet his Rosalie.

"Please take a seat in front of the camera. My name is Rosalie Hale and I will be your interviewer." Her eyes did not leave the chart she was writing on. Emmett did as he was told. "Please state your name and occupation."

"Emmett McCarty, football player"

Rosalie dropped her pen, but quickly went back to writing down their answers. "What brings you here?"

"To find love."

"How original." She flipped the page with her elegant fingers. "What kind of impression did you make on Bella tonight?" She pretended to write on the paper, but she waited for his answer.

"I think I impressed Bella with my attitude. I can be a very confident man…"

"Oh, so you're cocky." Rosalie cursed herself. Comments on her end were not allowed.

"No, I'm just sure of myself."

Rosalie waited for more of an explanation, but it never came. "Well, how do you feel about receiving the first impression rose?"

"I feel great about it. It's pretty awesome to know that I'm going to be spending some more time here."

"Well thank you for your time. Please step down and tell the next person in line to come in."

"That's it?"

Rosalie finally looked up into Emmett's blindingly gorgeous face. "What did you expect? You didn't do anything insane. You just got the rose, and you really don't seem to be a very talkative man. So yes, please go get the next person."

Emmett was shocked as he left the room. "Oh." This was it. Emmett could feel it. He turned around. "Thank you for your time."

And she smiled. Emmett nodded and walked out. And with that he knew for certain that Rosalie Hale was his girl, and she was going to fall in love with him. Emmett smiled.

The Rose Ceremony was quick. Bella knew exactly whom she wanted. The first name she called was Jacob. His smile was larger than life, and he literally smothered her in his hug. The next name was Edward. He smiled as well, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She called Eric and Mike next. Even though they were in an intense argument, she felt as though they were better than most of the other guys. She then chose Laurent, a very sexy black man who danced with her in the living room. She had twirled like a Latino. Her next four men were Evan, who was an environmental lawyer, Dan, who was a writer, Jonathan, who was an accountant, and Rupert, who was a famous actor in the Harry Potter series. She called Seth next, and his radiant smile greeted her in a way that she could not regret calling him. The last name she called was James. His sigh of relief was obvious, but when he walked towards Bella he seemed hesitant still.

Once she called the last name, the douche-bag left the room immediately. You could hear him screaming outside. The rest were saying goodbye to each other and came to give Bella a hug.

Bella thought the show was over, but the cameras were still rolling. And then Rosalie came out, and everything became silent.

"Congratulations for being here a little while longer. I do have a surprise for all of you. This year the bachelorette will be living in the mansion with the lot of you." Cheers and claps were heard around the room while Bella tried to smile. "I hope that all of you will behave yourselves. She could be watching." Snickers were heard around the room. Bella was realizing she would have no private time; these boys would be surrounding her all the time. "So can we bring out the champagne?"

The champagne was brought out and Bella grabbed a glass, still pondering Rosalie's announcement.

"Okay Bella, let's make a toast. Boys get around her, please. Oh, but not in front of the camera." Rosalie stood to the side with Jasper. "Bella, go ahead now."

"Here's to Finding Love, I guess." And with that she downed her glass.

* * *

**Poor Bella. . .what am I saying? Bella. Snap out of it. 12 GORGEOUS MEN!!!! 12!!! Man if only I could live in a house with some Rupert Grint. Yum Yum. I've already started to write ahead, but I'm having a hard time deciding who should leave or not, sooooo tell me which boys you want to know about more. I know that Emmett, Jacob, Edward, and James are a given. But from now on everyone leaves one by one, soooo I would really like some reader input. Do you like the dark and sexy Laurent or the AMAZING Rupert Grint who stars as himself? or maybe you like plain hot dogs and would enjoy a bite of Eric and Mike? Just review with your choice or PM me! No update until monday (USA time)! I don't like to write on Sundays. =p**


	5. First Dates: part 1

**Sorry this update took me SOOOOO long! I have been pondering life, and just started taking two really difficult classes ME 200 and ECE201 for a summer program. KILL ME NOW. So anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I spent a ton of time with the details, just to set up for the chapters to come. Have fun reading. and yeah, have fun. Thanks to my beta TeamVampire! I know you had a ton to do, but you still edited this anyway! **

**I don't own Twilight Saga, or I'm not Stephanie Myer.**

* * *

The morning after the first elimination, Isabella Swan had disappeared. The men searched for her everywhere, but had no luck. Once they discovered she was missing, awkwardness descended upon the house, for no one knew what to do exactly. Many of the men started getting ready, convinced that Bella was going to walk into the room at any moment to present them with their dates. But nothing of the sort happened, until the doorbell rang. Evan was the first one at the door, but only to find a dark wooden box with a pink envelope attached, along with three cameramen. Evan was told to bring the box inside and call the rest of the boys.

All the men came tumbling down the stairs, and stood around anxiously waiting for instructions. Evan opened the letter on the box and began to read aloud.

_Mike and Eric,_

_Let's go be patient by the waterside to catch our dinner._

_ Love,_

_ Bella_

All the boys rooted and cheered. Edward sighed. If he was called for a double date, then he had a chance of going home immediately. He didn't want that. Double dates normally mean that one has to out do the other and claim the single rose for that date. If they don't match up then they go home, immediately, with no second chance to reclaim their pride or girl.

Mike and Eric were freaking out while pulling out the fishing equipment out of the box. The cameramen asked them to move the equipment into another room to set up for the next box. All the boys were discussing who they thought was going to go for the one-on-one, when the doorbell rang, once again.

Laurent answered it this time, and another box sat waiting for the recipient. Once again the box was brought in, and placed on the table. The men quieted down as Laurent began to read.

_James, Jacob, Evan, Seth, and Emmett,_

_Three on three. Wear old clothes and the protective gear. Game on._

_ Love,_

_ Bella_

Emmett opened the box and shouted with cheer. Paintball guns and gear were provided. Evan's face became a little white, but the rest of the guys seemed really pumped.

"So I guess you can teach us some good moves, huh, James?" Jacob aimed his question directly towards the strapping young James.

"Yeah, or I could just beat you during the game. The same results would come out no matter what."

"And what exactly would those results be, James?"

"You with your ass in the air, and me making out with Bella on the Paintball court."

Jacob stood up furious, but Seth pulled him back down. James was about to comment once more, but the doorbell rang for the third time.

"Go put all this stuff away, and Emmett go get the next box," said a nearby cameraman.

"Why me? I already know what date I'm going on."

"Dude, just do it. I've got instructions."

Emmett sighed, but walked over to the door to see a basket with empty labels and crayons. He brought it inside, dropped it on the table, ripped open the letter and started reading.

_Edward,_

_Let's see what we can create together._

_ Bella_

Edward grabbed the letter and read it again. He was happy he was going on the first one-on-one date, but he couldn't handle the fact that she had not put "Love, Bella."

She had clearly stated it on every other card, but not his own. Emmett figured out what was wrong, and punched Edward in the arm. Sometimes Edward's overachieving was just too much.

"Why did you do that for?" Edward was ready to sling one back.

"Man, you are standing here with a one-way ticket to Bella's heart and you're frowning." Emmett fake glared at Edward, trying to make it seem like he was upset. "If you're upset with it, any of us will gladly take it for you."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out what this means."

"What it means is that you are going to be painting with Bella," Jacob said in a very serene voice. He really thought after his hot dog gig, Bella was going to choose him.

"That will be fun. We'll get a ton of talking done. It seems like a reasonable date."

* * *

Jasper was updating Rosalie on everything. "The only one I can't figure out is Emmett."

Rosalie tried to act unconcerned as she inquired why. "Emmett?"

"Emmett is a really cool guy. He's already famous, so he can't be here for the fame. Every girl I know has a life-size picture of him on her wall. It can't be to have guy friends; that makes no sense. He's not gay. I already had Dan go figure that one out."

"Dan's gay?"

"The dude is a writer!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"For Vogue magazine! How many articles in a Vogue magazine do you think are written by men?"

"Wow. None of us caught that." She looked at her paper and scratched out Dan's name. "So how did you sic him on Emmett?"

"Well, I was standing next to Dan during the box thing, and when Emmett was told to go grab the next box, Dan literally started hyperventilating. And when he bent down to drop the box, the kid's heat was reaching my bubble. I am from the south ma'am. I'm still getting used to this stuff."

Rosalie suppressed a snicker. "Sorry, Jasper."

"No problem, but I told Dan to go sit by Emmett to keep everyone in the frame. Dan went over and started flirting with Emmett, but Emmett never once caught on. If he was gay, it would have completely been obvious."

"Your good."

"Thanks. We should probably tell Bella. That way she won't have too much of a hard time picking the next guy to leave. She is really concerned about doing all this."

"I'll remember. Don't tell her in front of any of the guys. We still want their faces to look like their scared shitless."

"No problem ma'am." There was a pause. "Why did you make Emmett get up?"

Rosalie started to blush. "I just figured that most viewers would want a glimpse of him." She said it with not a hitch in her voice.

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, he's not here for Bella. I don't know why he's here. But I'll figure it out soon."

"Okay, you get on that."

"Unless you want to."

"Why would I want to?"

"Because I have to leave in 20 minutes to tape the one-on-one, and Emmett is swimming in the pool."

"Oh, well, I guess I might go check him, I mean…it out."

"Good, because getting him by himself is hard. I'll catch you later."

"Bye, Jasper!" Rosalie slumped on her desk.

She had options. Option one was to finish the first episode editing. Option two was to go set up everything for the one on four date or the one on five date or the double date. Or she could go to the swimming pool and interrogate Emmett. 'Question him. Talk to him. Chill with him. Swim with him.' Rosalie snapped out of it. 'Interrogate him.'

She was just going to go talk to him.

* * *

Edward was not prepared for this. "So we're just going to fling the paint on the big canvas?"

"Yeah. You can use any part of your body really." She bent her arm down into a bucket of purple paint, lifted herself up, and dripped all the way to the canvas where she slapped her arm against it.

"Oh. I think I'll just use a brush." Edward reached down for the paintbrush already in the green paint, but felt a little bit of paint drip on his face. His head immediately brought his head up to find Bella slapping her purple hand all over his chest. "You little..."

He grabbed the yellow and flung it where Bella ran. She squealed, dipped her hand in the blue and ran for Edward. He grabbed her, dipped her toes in the orange paint, and made her walk across the canvas. She made him lie against the canvas while she threw the red paint at his back. When he stepped back she had made an outline of him. He made her do the same thing, but he dumped the pink behind her back. They both went to drawing little things on the sides and putting words along the lines.

When both, dripping paint and all, stepped back to admire their work, they were shocked at what they had done. It was a cute picture of a couple hand in hand with random items all around their bodies. It was as if life surrounded them. Edward took Bella's hand and grabbed her for a hug. She smiled as he kissed her forehead. They stood there for a long while looking at their masterpiece.

Bella finally let go with hesitation. "We have to go eat dinner."

"As long as it's with you, I don't mind." Both smiled as they walked to the table laid out with food.

"So I'm guessing that was the first time you did that." Bella commented as she sat down in the chair Edward pulled out for her.

"Yes, it was. I have to say it was a good experience," Edward responded. "I've never been so full of color as I am now." He chuckled.

"I like getting messy sometimes. It's fun." She blushed.

"You have the prettiest blush."

"No, I don't." Her face became a brighter red color.

"Bella. It's beautiful."

"Why do you think it's beautiful? Because it's the one trait that I can't get rid of, everyone always knows what I'm thinking."

"I like to know what your thinking. It's important to me."

"I like to keep my feelings to myself, sometimes."

"I would think that you're the type of person who always lets people know what your thinking."

"I do when I'm with my friends. There are just some things I like to keep to myself."

"Like what?"

"Like first impressions, or when I'm in a conversation I like to pretend as if I understand or that I'm interested. I don't want people to really know what I think."

"Why would you pretend?"

"So that I don't hurt people's feelings or get on their bad side."

"You care about what people think of you?"

"No, not really. I just want people to be happy around me. I don't want them to be sad or upset."

"I understand. I like for people to be happy, too." He took a bite of his meal, then posed a question nonchalantly. "When do you get to be happy?"

"What?"

"When do you get to be happy?" She still looked confused. "If you're always making sure that the people around you are happy, then who makes sure that you're happy?"

"But I am happy." Her stubbornness was slowly showing itself. "I never said I wasn't."

"Are you sure? If you don't want to hurt other people's feelings, sometimes you get hurt in the process. Frankly, I don't think you could ever upset anyone. You're great. But I don't think that you would ever tell anyone what you want."

"Well, then you don't know me at all," she said bluntly.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." He smiled. "So why do you want people to be happy around you?"

Bella, for the first time, looked Edward right in the eye to speak words of wisdom. "I'm happy when others are happy. I will speak my mind when I feel like it."

"Like you're doing now?"

"Exactly like I'm doing now." She was flustered.

"Good." Bella's face was in shock.

"What?!"

"I can normally read people Bella. But with you, I have no idea what you're thinking. I want to make sure that you are always telling me what you want, so that I can make sure that I can make you happy. Because making you happy makes me happy, which makes you happy. " Bella face of shock became a sigh and a little smile.

"That took you a while to get to the conclusion," Bella stated.

"No, I knew what the conclusion was, it was just you that took forever to get there."

"No, you didn't ask me why! We could have skipped that whole middle part of the conversation."

"Why would I do that? Now, I know more about you! I couldn't just skip that." He looked at her like she was ridiculous.

She just stared at him. The conversation really didn't reveal anything about each other to a serious level, but he made it seem like it was. The way he did that made her feet tingle.

"Is there a reason why you're starting at me?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to like the attention I'm getting from you."

"That's the plan. If you like my attention then you will like me. And then you can be done with this show, because you will have found your love."

Bella laughed and handed him a rose, so nonchalantly, and they continued their meal in the studio with their representation of love leaning against the wall in the corner.

* * *

**Hope you loved it. WOW, Dan's gay? Who would have thought? Is he really? I wonder if Jasper is that good? I know I left out some of the dates, but they should be in the next chapter. What should I do for the last date? Any suggestions? Oh and reviews make me really happy. I'm already a really happy person, but reviews literally send my day in a whirlwind! Oh and PMs and Story Alerts!!!! _HAVE a WONDERFUL day!_**


	6. First Dates: Part 2

**OMGOODNESSSS!!!!! I am soooo terribly sorry that I have not updated in like 10 days!!!! I have been so busy! I'm in summer program right now that is literally draining the energy from my body, but I hope to update once more this weekend. Okay boys and girls, this chapter turned out a TON better than I expected, because in all seriousness. . .I didn't really have a plan for this chapter. . . I just need chapters to get to certain places. BUT WOW, my brain like took over and created some insaneness. Anways. Read and Review.**

* * *

Rosalie Hale was trying not to get excited. She tried to push all the thoughts of doubt out of her mind. She was doing the right thing. I mean, she wasn't going to steal Emmett from her best friend. She was just going to see if he had the right intentions.

"Hey." She had finally reached the poolside where Emmett was doing laps around the pool. "Just tell him, hey."

Emmett was in the middle of his butterfly stroke when he noticed Rosalie Hale on the side of the pool in the a t-shirt and mini-shorts that obviously had her bathing suit underneath. He quickly reached the surface to take a breath. He heard her say, "hi."

Emmett lifted himself to keep his feet flat on the pool bottom. "Hey, Rosalie. Planned to go for a swim."

"Yeah." she looked everywhere all around the pool to ignore the incredibly handsome body in front of her.

Emmett filled the awkward silence that was filling the air. "Well, I'm going to be done in like four seconds, so you can have the pool."

Rosalie snapped out of her daze. Why could she never talk to him? "No, it's fine. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." She sat down on the edge and dipped her toes into the water.

"Oh man." He put his fingers in his hair; and his immense muscles became more defined as his arms reached the back of his head, and then fell to his side. "Did Bella send you?"

"No. I came by myself." She waded her feet back and forth. "You didn't seem too excited about the interview yesterday."

"I was pumped for the interview. What would make you think I wasn't?" Emmett spread his arms in front of his body in innocence.

"First of all, I've seen you in interviews before. When the camera is on you, you can't shut up." Rosalie wished at this exact moment that she could somehow take back what she had just said; and then she heard a noise, a big hearty laugh.

"Rosalie Hale. The person who just lays it out as it is." He kept laughing.

Rosalie didn't know what to say. Normally she would get all mad and upset that he was laughing about her, but for some reason she felt a giggle come out of her mouth. She quickly tried to cover it up with a cough. But Emmett laughed even more.

"There's my Rosie. Just laugh."

And she did.

* * *

The morning after Edward's one-on-one date was excruciatingly hard for Bella to get up. She was not excited for this date at all, but Rosalie insisted that she needed to get these boys in their element to see their true personalities. The only problem was that Bella was about to die.

She knew she was a strong, stubborn person, but she bruised as bad as a rotten apple. But she did want to see all the boys on this date; they pretty much summed up muscular hotness.

After that date, she had a date with her other four guys, Laurent, Dan, Jonathan, and Rupert, to a theater. They would think that they were going to see a show, but the truth was they were putting on a show for her. She couldn't wait to see what would happen.

Tomorrow morning, she would have to go to her double date with Mike and Eric. One of her favorite things to do is fish, and she thought that maybe Mike and Eric would enjoy fishing since they are bit boring themselves. But everyone deserves a chance.

She reached out her hands above her head to lift her out of bed, and got ready for the big day she had planned.

* * *

The final date box arrived at the house while Emmett, Jacob, Evan, James and Seth walked out of the house. All of the other men, ran to see what was inside, while the guys walked over to a hummer limo where Bella was leaning against it with all black clothes, pink knee and elbow pads, and French-braided pigtails. She had one arm crossing her waist and the other was holding a paintball gun. Everyone hooted and hollered.

"You boys ready to have some fun!" Again shouts went through the air. "This is about to be the best fun you've had yet. Today, we are going to a paintball park. You are going to be split into teams of three to play against each other. Look at the color of your elbow pads and kneepads and your protective headgear. If you are matching in color with me, welcome to the winning team." More excited cheers resounded in the air as Jacob and Evan looked at their stuff. James was a tad bit upset, because he fought for the blue one when he should have been fighting for the pink. "If you make the most hits today, you will receive un-interrupted one-on-one time with me! Everyone understands? Alright, get in the limo!"

Emmett was beyond pumped; he was about to dominate. His team consisted of James, Seth and himself, almost literally the strongest boys in the house. He knew that he would have to have one on one time with Bella, but he couldn't stand to lose.

Jacob couldn't stop smiling. He kept jumping in his seat while he talked to Bella making her laugh and smile the entire time, but took a break when Evan took over.

Jacob leaned over towards Seth, "So between you and me, who you think is going to get the one-on-one time?"

"I have no idea. I really think whoever is the strongest man. They might even get a kiss. I mean, it can't be the first kiss. Edward already kissed her."

James leaned into the conversation, "How do you know that Edward got the first kiss?"

"James, come on." Seth shook his head. "Do you see the way they look at each other? There is no way they spent four hours together without kissing."

"Alright, well," He paused, "then I'm going to get the second kiss."

Emmett overheard and snorted. "Seth said the strongest man, so it's obviously going to be me."

James chuckled and whispered back, "Yes, but in the game of paintball, it's the swiftest and cunning men who win."

"Boys! I'm feeling left out." Bella shouted.

While the rest of the limo tried to jump into the conversation, Evan sat there nervously twiddling his fingers. He was excited that he was on Bella's team, but he didn't want to embarrass himself. It had been a long time since he played paintball or looked at a gun for that matter.

"Evan!" He lifted his head up into the eyes of the beautiful Bella, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great." He tried to smile.

"Okay, because Team Bella needs to be prepared to win!"

They arrived at the Paintball Park to be bombarded by cameramen and photographers. They each took pictures with Bella, and with their teams. Emmett was a team captain and so was Bella; Emmett flipped a coin to see which side he would get. The teams situated themselves. And the game began.

Bella had no idea how intense this game was going to be. She stayed behind a structure and watched the other boys play. Emmett was showing no mercy by attacking anyone who came out of hiding. Seth was carefully moving forward to one of the closer mats. Bella lifted herself a bit, and shot at Seth. He looked up surprised as the paint hit his side.

"Oh, okay Bella. You want to play like that." She giggled as she went back down. Evan was gone out of the game. She looked over to her team. Jacob was all up in the game trying to aim for both James and Emmett. He didn't take a single break while she was watching him. When she looked away, Evan was nowhere to be found. She ran across the field to go to Jacob's mat.

"Where's Evan?"

Jacob kept firing as he answered, "I don't know. It got pretty quiet up over there once the game started."

"Can you help me get over there?"

"Yep. Take my hand."

She grabbed it as he ran across the field blocking her from bullets. Everyone missed as they arrived to a shocked Evan sitting with his head in between his legs, and his lungs overworking.

"Evan, oh my god, Evan." She put her arms around him. "What's wrong?"

Even though Jacob was wincing inside, he kept shooting at the opponent, at least he got to hold her hand. Bella was trying to help Evan get up, but he just seemed so lifeless.

"Stop the game. Stop it!" Bella started shouting as Jacob dropped his gun to signal a time out. The other team stood up while the cameramen surrounded Bella and Evan. She lifted him up and tried to bring him to a bench, but Emmett came behind and just picked Evan up. He brought him to the bench.

"What happened?" Asked Emmett quietly.

"I don't know. He just froze up." Replied Jacob.

"Okay boys." Rosalie popped out of nowhere. "I'm gonna need all of you to go to the picnic tables on the side. We have food set up. Bella will meet you over there."

"What about Evan?" Emmett asked loudly.

"He's going to be fine. We are going to take care of him."

"We're no more a nuisance than your cameras." Emmett responded indignantly as he walked over to Evan.

Jasper walked in front of him. "Emmett, we got it. Go sit down."

"Dude, I could smash your face with my pinky." He raised his pinky that was the size of Jasper's thumb.

"Why don't you go on and try to hit me?" Emmett made a move to come closer. "I will just have you kicked off the show, and you will see none of us ever again." Jasper looked over to Rosalie and back to Emmett. "You don't want to leave the show, do you?" Emmett scowled.

"Boys! Just go sit now." Rosalie's voice was commanding. Her pose was even more intimidating. Each boy walked over to the picnic table. By the time they had reached the other side, Evan was coming out of his previous state. Bella walked over with a cup of water.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Bella handed him the water, and sat by his side.

"Yeah, did I get hit or something?"

Bella looked at her lap. "I don't" she stuttered, "I don't think so. You just kind of sat there. We didn't really know what happened to you." Bella looked up at him. "What was going through your mind?" She didn't want to be pushy, but she only had a certain time with each of them.

"Well, I didn't really tell you the truth about my occupation. I am in school to be an environmental lawyer."

"That's fine. I don't really see how you lied."

"Well, I actually just started like two months ago."

"That's fine as well. You just stayed in college longer than most." Bella was really trying to understand what he was trying to say.

"No, I only spent three years in college. I'm twenty-four."

"Then where have you been?" Bella tried not to sound too nosy, but was failing miserably.

"I was actually just sent back from Iraq about eight months ago. I really didn't think that paintball was going to affect me like that. I have some pretty good memories from playing paintball."

Bella was trying to get over the shock of Evan being in the Army, "Really, what sort of memories?"

"Well for starters, in Indiana, paintball was life. We have paintball fields everywhere. My parents raised us on a 600 acre corn farm, where my brothers and sisters, all eight of them, and I would play around. Paintball was our territory." Bella watched as the color came back to his face. "We were constantly playing against other kids or each other. We never lost."

"One time," he laughed, "my brother Timmy climbed up one of the big ol' apple trees on our farm. He was shootin' from the tree, and just once he was caught off guard, and saw something move. He just shot at it thinking it was one of us." Evan looked into Bella's eyes. "It wasn't. " Evan looked down. "It was a rabbit. The impact was so large that the rabbit died almost instantaneously." He smiled, but his eyes were sad. "We had a little funeral for it and everything. Timmy could not stop crying; all he kept saying was 'I killed it. I killed it.' I think that was good preparation for most of us." His voice became more hesitant and quiet. "Molly, Ellen and David joined the Navy. Timmy and I joined the Army. And Sarah joined the National Guard. The other two Pete and Sam became doctors. Nathan just became a musician. " Bella had her hand on Evan's knee. Her body was faced towards him.

"Wow, you have such a brave family." She looked at his face. "Thank you for serving my country and thank you for sharing."

He looked up. "We all tried to help. Even Pete, Sam and Nathan do their part. Pete and Sam work with the soldiers that come back wounded. Nathan sings about the war. Most of his profits go towards supporting the troops." They sat arm in arm for a while. Bella closed her eyes, put her head upon Evan's chest, and sighed. Evan whispered in her ear. "I've wanted to hold you for the longest time."

Bella smiled. To her surprise, she felt so safe in Evan's arms. Even though he couldn't perform well in the paintball date. She still thought of him as such a strong man. He went on this date with no idea what was going to happen to him. Bella pulled away, and kissed Evan on the cheek. "I'll be right back." She ran to the limo, and came back holding a single rose. "Thank you for sharing." She kissed him on the lips.

So the first kiss went to the man who was the strongest.

* * *

**If you like this chapter, respond. If you didn't like this chapter, respond. If you have no comment, your lying, respond. hahhahahaahaha. Hope you enjoyed!! Have a wonderful day!**


	7. First Dates: Part 3

**I own none of this except my ideas. Characters for the most part are Stephanie Myers. About to go buy Sims 3!!!! SOOOOOO excited!**

**Remember to Read and Review!!!! **

* * *

Laurent was in complete misery. Acting was not his forte, and he was the following act for Rupert Grint. He knew he had to get his inspiration from something. He peered out behind the curtain to see the gorgeous Bella in a pure red ball gown. All the men were in a Tux with a red tie that matched Bella's dress. The Theater was absolutely beautiful, and rather too large for their small party, but Laurent didn't mind. He absolutely enjoyed traveling to different places. He didn't enjoy being too close to people, so he kept himself separate from most of the other contestants on the show. He was not surprised to be the only African-American male participating in the show, and to have even made it to the top 12 was a surprise. In the history of Finding Love no African American male or female had ever made it to the top 12. The show doesn't even have black Bachelors or Bachelorettes. He was making history, so he had to get the girl. His inspiration came back. He was preparing to sing one of his favorite songs. It was short and sweet, but said everything he wanted to tell Bella.

He heard claps resounding outside, so he looked out to the stage. Rupert took a bow, and jumped off the stage.

Laurent walked on the stage, and began to speak. "This song is one of my favorites, and I have waited my entire life to sing it to someone I wanted. So here it goes."

Bella was excited. She had to say that having all this attention surrounding her was kind of nice. She had never been one to attract attention, but ever since they started giving her attention she couldn't stop basking in the glow of it. Her smile increased as she heard the sweet sound of the famous song sung by The Temptations.

"I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day." Laurent gave her a million-watt smile, "when it's cold outside, I've got the month of May."

He had the voice of a black Motown performer. His hands were snapping to the beat. By the time he had finished, Bella's heart was feeling a little overworked, even Rupert Grint's humorous monologue didn't make her feel like that. Rupert was a funny chum, but his mind seemed more focused on his acting career then on Bella. But the network insisted that he stayed for at least two eliminations to at least keep their ratings up high.

The clapping for Laurent had finally died down, and a nervous Jonathan ran to the stage. He literally opened his jacket pocket, pulled out a folded sheet of paper, and mumbled the entire thing on his paper.

Bella kept nodding her head as if she was hearing the words he whispered. Dan was mocking him from offstage, Rupert was zoning out, and Laurent was trying not to laugh. When Jonathan finally finished, the entire crew and cast were clapping and giving him a standing ovation. He beamed from the stage, jumped down and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek.

Bella wasn't sure what to do, "So can I keep the poem?" She asked so sweetly.

"I'm not sure you want it. It's not that great." His face started to get bright red.

"We all gave you a standing ovation! It was amazing."

"Okay sure." He passed it over to her. Bella folded it and put it in her clutch.

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand.

Dan confidently walked as light claps welcomed him to the stage.

"Bella, this is for you."

And the song started with a bang. Dan threw his hands up and started dancing to the one song that no one really expects on a show.

Bella's face dropped in shock. Beyonce's amazing voice blasted through the speakers in her hit single "All the single ladies". It was becoming apparent to the audience that Dan was not joking around. He was as serious as a bee finding the everlasting honey flower.

Jasper was fully enjoying this embarrassing moment. Everyone was a little surprised, yet no one knew how to react. Some were nodding their heads trying to hold back their laughs, others were so disgusted they just couldn't look at the stage. Rupert Grint had his hands in this face covering his mouth, maybe so the viewers wouldn't view him as a jerk. Whereas Jonathan decided that laughing out loud with tears streaming down his face made him an angel.

When the dance was over, Dan took his bow with so much pride in his face. It was completely silent. Until Bella started to clap, then most of the crew and contestants also joined in. Sweating he came down the stage and took off his shirt to reveal an amazing body. He came over to Bella and leaned down to give her a hug.

"Did you like it?"

"Absolutely loved it! Um…where did you learn how to dance like that?"

"Funny story." Dan flipped his hands out. "I was just youtubing some videos, and I found some step by step directions on how to do the dance. And you know it was like I had to immediately learn how to do it. I was just so excited when I actually got it."

"Wow, so you like to dance?"

"Love it. I can't wait to learn how to do like the skanky leg and stuff."

Laurent stepped in. "Have you started learning any other types of dance?"

Dan looked at Laurent. "I would love for you to teach me how to Salsa. I really admire your dancing skills. I really want to learn from you. Your just so graceful when you dance."

Laurent's face dropped. "Thanks. I learned at young."

Bella was in confused. Dan was gay. Why the hell was he on her show if he was gay? He literally wasted her time. Bella was trying not to make her face turn bright red.

"Guys you did a fabulous job, but only one of you can win. So the winner of this competition, and who will get one-on-one time with me is Laurent."

Claps and cheers rang as Laurent's smile reached his eyes. He jumped up, kissed her Bella on the cheek, and grabbed her hand. A comfy sitting area on the opposite side of the theater was set up with candles and blankets. They both got comfortable before they started talking. Talking was easy with Laurent. He has this comfortableness about him that made Bella tell him everything she was feeling. After a while, she realized she had no idea who this person in front of her was.

"Wow. I need to know so much more about you."

"No, listening to you talk is nice."

"I need to know more so you can stay."

"Well, if you put it that way, I'll tell you anything."

"Where did you grown up?"

"Miami."

"Oh okay, do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Nope, none."

Asking him questions was like trying to milk a cow with cold fingers. "So do you still live with your parents?"

"Bella!"

"What? It's a reasonable question."

"No, I don't live with my parents. I moved out when I was eighteen."

"Did you learn how to dance from your city or did you parents teach you?"

"Yeah, my parents taught me. My mother is actually the owner of the Dancing School I work at. My father can dance too, but my mother is the actual passionate one in the relationship."

"Where are your parents from?"

"They were both raised in Cuba. My mother's family bought many tickets to bring all their relatives out of Cuba. It cost them an arm and a leg. So when my parents arrived here they had to start from scratch."

"So were you born before or after the dancing school was created?"

"I was actually adopted by them when I was about 4. Their school was already in progress, so I literally grew up learning how to dance."

"That sounds awesome. You have to teach me something."

"Maybe I should just start a class, because I think Dan really wants to learn too."

Bella started to giggle. "I really don't know what to do about that."

"Send him home! He's obviously not here for you. And that's the whole point about being here."

"I just don't really know if he's gay or not. Some people are just a little bit more feminine than the rest."

Laurent gave Bella the look. "Honey, are you telling me you think he isn't gay? And you like that type of thing?"

"Good point."

"I know."

And with that their time was over.

* * *

Mike and Bella were really getting along. Laughing and talking about life, funny stories of childhood, fishing trips as they got older, but the only thing that was wrong was a person was missing from the conversation.

Eric sat very quietly in the corner for a long period of time. At first most of the crew and Bella thought he was a sleep, but once Bella called his name, he looked right up. When she would ask questions, he would be very vague and go back to putting different bait on different fishing hooks. His behavior was just plain weird, but Mike and Bella's relationship was thriving from Eric's lack of interest.

Bella started to wonder if Eric knew that he would go home if he didn't fight for her. Eric caught 12 bass, and was commended with a hug from Bella. But yet again he didn't respond back, with a touch or a squeeze, nothing. Bella was a bit disappointed. And when it came to giving the rose to Mike or Eric, she handed it to Mike. And watched as Eric just got up, and walked away. She had no idea what was going on, but she had never felt so unloved. 'Your either here for me or your not.'

Mike was completely psyched that he had a rose. He didn't care that Eric was ruined his chances with Bella, because Mike had almost a one on one date with Bella. And tonight, he wasn't going to have to worry about being here. He already had a rose.

"So Mike, I don't really know about your background?"

"Well, I was raised in Forks, Washington. It's a really quiet town. I'm a really laid-back guy. I don't really need adventure to survive. When I get old I just expect to have children and an amazing wife."

"Are you still going to be in Forks?"

"I plan to live in the Forks for the rest of my life. I love it there. You would too."

"Why would I love it?"

"Everyone is very close knit. Everyone knows everybody. Although it rains a ton, it is a very quaint happy town. Really relaxing. It's perfect for you."

Bella didn't respond. She never really pictured herself in a busy city, but at least a city with a personality. Maybe Forks would have that old-timer personality.

"Well, Mike. Thanks for sharing. But we have to go get ready for the first rose elimination. And we smell like fish."

"I wish this moment could last forever. I could sit here for the rest of my life, and still not know everything about you that I want to.

* * *

That night, Edward, Evan, and Mike sat on the couch with their roses, while everyone else scurried around to make their last impressions on Bella. Halfway through the night, everyone was called to the main room. Everyone was joking around when Rosalie walked into the room.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Rosie." All the boys snickered.

"Tonight is a really important night. Eric has already gone home today, and two more will follow him. But here to help Bella make this hard decision is Alice. Bella's bestfriend."

Bella stood up squealing and went to hug her best friend. She grabbed her hand and brought her into another room to discuss the nervous boys in the other room.

Emmett was nervous because Rosalie was explaining that each of them had to talk to Alice. Edward was nervous, because he knew that a way into any girl's heart was through her best friend. Jacob was nervous, because he hadn't really talked to Bella at all. Dan was nervous, because everyone was saying he was gay behind his back. And Jasper, Jasper was nervous because the girl he was going to marry just walked into the room.

* * *

**Hey hoped you liked. Had to get some Alice love in this story!!! This story is about to TURN AROUND. I have been preplanning some things that I want to do. And wow, I really didn't know that it was going to be so hard to let people go….Tears!!!! Next chapter is going to be where all the action begins!**

**Anyways have a wonderful day.**


	8. First Dates: Part 4

**Hey ya'll! Okay so I finished the story. SOOOOOO many chapters are to come. But I'm only going to be posting stories on Weekends, and Wednesdays. I'm in school so I don't really have access to the internet. I APOPLOGIZE for taking FOREVER. I hope that it doesn't happen again. But who knows?! SOOOO here's chapter 8! Have fun reading it. It's a bit more humorous than anything else. And wait until tomorrow when chapter 9 is posted! R&R!!**

* * *

"Rosie, ya gotta let me film the interviews with Alice."

"Jasper, you have specifically have been filming Bella. You requested her!"

"I know, but I'm getting bored taping Bella."

"Jasper. I can't just move you wherever."

"Rosalie Hale. Yes you can. I will owe you forever."

Rosalie contemplated this. Maybe just maybe, this would work out. "Okay, Jasper. But just for today, I will let you get your way."

Jasper shouted, grabbed Rosalie kissed her on the cheek. "You always let me have my way, because deep inside you are a very sweet honey." And with that he ran into the house.

Rosie smiled. Jasper did not know her at all.

* * *

Alice was sitting patiently in the room Bella left her in. Though they had much to discuss, they would have to wait till later. Being her optimistic self, Alice was thoroughly excited, even though she was getting these flashes of pictures. The flashes were giving her migraine. And making her perplexed with the images she saw. Like a Garden was one; different flowers covered the green grass, and a boot just laid in the middle of it all. Strange, but serenely perfect.

She closed her eyes and prayed that she would not have any flashes while she interviewed the men. She didn't want them to think she was too crazy. She smiled, but was startled when a man in jeans and collared shirt ran into the room. But he stopped, so suddenly, as he realized that she was sitting in there. His face revealed utter shock, but he quickly stood up straight and introduced himself.

"I'm gonna be your cameraman for the night. Can you um. . .Well, the boys are going to come in one by one, ask them what you please. Then just give me the nod when your done. Try to keep the time limit to 5 minutes. And. . .that's about it. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one."

"Ask away." Jasper smiled, and Alice noticed that he wasn't that bad looking at all.

"What is your name?" Jasper blushed. 'After all that practicing' he thought.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." He said in a shy voice

"Hello Jasper. I love your southern accent. It seems like the perfect voice to cuddle with."

Jasper blushed some more. "yeah."

Alice smiled her quirky little smile, "Let's get started! I'm excited. Send in the first guy!"

Alice didn't really understand why Emmett was in front of her. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted to find love. But when she talked about Bella, he sounded more like her older brother than her boyfriend.

"So what are your plans for the future?"

"Well, I can't play football forever, but I can teach it. Eventually, my wife and I will settle down."

Before Alice could ask the next question. Jasper's Walkie-Talkie started to buzz, and Rosalie's voice came through. Though no one but Jasper could understand what she was saying, Emmett's face snapped towards the handheld intercom with a indescribable facial expression. And right then and there, Alice knew.

"Okay sweety, it was nice talking to you. Could you do me a favor and send in the next man?" Emmett got up. "Thank you for your time. And Emmett," Emmett turned to look at Alice's knowing eyes. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Emmett turned around, and walked out with a little more determination than he had before.

Emmett passed a nervous Dan, who was panting. He wasn't gay, but the rumors of him were literally being passed to everyone. People were looking at him like he was scum. He really needed to prove everyone wrong, and this was his chance. He pushed his shoulders up, and walked in the room.

"Oh my gosh, are those Gucci?"

And he ruined it all with one question.

* * *

Alice was in a daze. None of these men seemed to be interested in Bella. Dan was gay. Emmett was here for another woman, and the last man she had just seen was so quiet she wasn't even sure he was human.

"Hello."

Alice looked up. He was perfect.

Well, for Bella.

* * *

Bella was a bit more nervous than any of the rest of them. She had just talked to Alice. Alice wasn't telling her everything she wanted to know, but Alice did tell Bella everything she needed to know. So that night while three men held roses, and the other stood in fear, Bella called out the names of the men she wished to know a little better.

When all the roses left the platter, and the two men, Jonathan and Dan were going home, Bella finally could breathe. She hugged the men goodbye. Dan went screaming outside, saying it wasn't his fault he knew about Gucci. And of course, Jonathan left without saying a word. Said goodnight to the remaining men, and went to her room. It would only get harder from here.

* * *

Alice said goodbye to all the men and Rosalie, before heading out the door. Jasper was waiting by her car.

"Hey, I wondered where you went! I almost didn't get to say goodbye."

"Yeah. . .well, I guess goodbye." He looked up from his scuffling shoes.

"Would you like to go out for coffee?" She was so confident.

"Sure. I would reallly enjoy that."

"Okay, then hop in the car!" She jumped in her car and started the engine.

"You mean like now?!"

"Of course!"

"I.. I just can't leave."

"What do you mean? Do you have anything else to do?"

"I mean I should go help, do..."

"You have nothing to do. Get in the car."

And he did with no more questions.

* * *

**Hoped you like it. Just more of a teaser. Tomorrow's Chapter is LONG!! Please tell what you think is aboutto happen! I love to read what your thinking!**


	9. The Upcoming Battle

**So here is a long chappy! Ummmm….its got a ton of stuff in it. Some of it is from the recent Bachelorette. It was such a good idea I HAD to include it. But most importantly I would like to warn everyone. There are some TERRIBLE WORDS in this chapter, along with a bit of ohhhh let's say intimacy. If you can't handle it, or your too young. You should probably stop reading this story. Life at this stage can become a little graphic. . .but not like that. So anyways, I will be changing the rating to M, in about two chapters. JUST to be on the safe side. I don't want to get into trouble. I love you all who are reviewing and story alert-ing. Remember reviews make me jump up and down in happiness. I mean seriously, they mean soooooooo much!

* * *

**

_I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer's does._

_I do not own The Bachelorette. ABC does.

* * *

_

The first box came early in the morning. The only one awake was Emmett. He had just taking his early morning jog, and was in a fairly good mood. For he swore he saw Rosalie peeking out at him through her trailer window. Emmett smiled. She was just the most beautiful woman in the world. As he walked to the front door, some groggy men were dragging themselves downstairs for the opening of the first box.

"Okay guys gather around!"

Emmett was way too loud for Edward this morning, who was in a completely foul mood. He had just realized that there was no way he could possibly get the one-on-one date due to last week. So he did not care what the box said, he knew he would be in the group date.

Evan read it aloud:

_Rupert and Laurent,_

_Go outside and look up._

_Bella_

Everyone just looked around, until Jasper said "well? Go do it!" So everyone jumped out of their chairs and ran outside. But you didn't have to look hard to see it. A hot-air balloon was positioned outside of the mansion. And Bella was sitting on the ladder hanging from the balloon in a beautiful flowing dress of red.

"Hey guys!" She shouted. There was no way in hell she was going to let go, and wave. She, at that moment, hated Rosalie Hale with a passion. "So, Rupert , Laurent," she turned her head to look at each of them, "you ready to fly!"

Laurent was smiling. This cool event just took the pressure of the date all away. However, Rupert became a little pale-faced. But stood is ground, and tried to smile as best as he could.

"Go inside and put on some clothes, then meet me back on the west field. I'll be waiting for you there!" And she turned around and gripped tightly as the hot-air balloon started to move away.

Every guy was in awe. But Edward was shocked the most. She seemed like a weakling, but at moments like this she was a hot little vixen. And his love grew.

Bella greeted Laurent and Rupert on the west field. She was still in her long red dress, and when Laurent saw her. He was immediately turned on. Rupert on the other hand was having a bit of difficulty wrapping his mind around the hot-air balloon. "So shall we learn the instructions first?" While the man when through everything, Bella became a bit more excited. Laurent was a very sexy man, and he couldn't stop holding her hand, or giving her hugs. She examined how he showed affection if he was in a good mood, but what if he was in a bad mood? She took back the thought and tried to enjoy the moment.

All of them were admitted onto the balloon, while the seven other boys and camera crew watched from below.

It was absolutely beautiful in the air. The beach could be seen, and the water went on for miles, waves crashing against each other. They saw beautiful green trees and flat valleys, animals scuttling through the greenery. Bella and Laurent were close together holding hands while they leaned down to see the people walking by and the tall buildings that seemed like their equal. Rupert stood square in the middle of it all. He could not move, for his eyes seemed to be a bit crossed, and his face a bit contorted in disgust, or rather queasiness. Bella turned to invite Rupert to her other vacant side. But he took a step back, and said he could see everything from where he was standing.

"But it is much better over here, you can see everything! Oh look it's the Theater, we went to the other day."

Rupert couldn't take it anymore. He had an awful fear of heights. Not small heights or third story heights. But when you are 80 feet above the ground, and only going higher, Rupert was about to shit in his pants. Just to put it lightly. He wanted to throw up so badly, but he was forcing it down every time it would come up.

"Oh wow, How far up are we now?" Bella shouted.

The man guiding the balloon said, "about 100 feet. It's as high as we will go."

And that was that, Rupert leaned over the edge and disposed of his breakfast.

* * *

"Sorry I threw up."

"It's really not your fault at all! You should have told me that you have a fear of heights."

"But I didn't want to ruin the date."

'But you already did.' Laurent thought. After the incident, they landed immediately. Now the date was at a pit stop to allow Rupert some time to settle his stomach.

"You didn't' ruin the date, Rupert!" Bella sighed. "Laurent why don't you go to the other room and wait for me, while I have some one on one time with Rupert."

Laurent just looked at Rupert with disbelief, and walked out of the room.

"Why are you so embarrassed?"

"I'm not embarrassed. I just don't feel all that good." His face became quite pouty and red, just like a child's.

Bella was a bit taken aback. Who wants to take care of a two-year old child as a husband? "Um. Okay. Then what would you like to talk about?" She said in her soothing voice.

"I'm not three. You don't have to treat me like that." He was slowly becoming upset.

"Rupert, I'm just trying to give you a chance to tell you all about yourself."

"Why don't you just look up at a t.v.? I'm everywhere."

"I've never seen a documentary on you. Sorry I just don't take the time to watch T.V. Why don't you just tell me about yourself?" she was beginning to sound exasperated.

"You know. What the fuck." He got up, and Bella slide down the seat farther away from him. "Cut the fucking cameras. Can I get some fucking weed please? You motherfuckers, I just want to get the fuck out of here. Bloody Hell, she so fucking pale. I need some good old Megan Fox. Just get me the fuck out of here. I'm the fucking star. Why the hell is she not on the Goddamn floor worshiping my fucking dick? Fuck this. I mean seriously. First you guys tell me I have to stay for like two episodes, even though the girl is absolutely hideous! Then you fucking tell me I can't have any fucking sex. I fucking horny. And you took my fucking strippers before they could even enter the house. I fucking hate it here. She's not worth it. Can the Camera out OF MY FUCKING FACE."

Bella just sat there in awe while Jasper and the onsite manager pulled Rupert out of the room. The second cameraman, David, was on the phone with Rosalie. And others calling various people of Sheldada Networks. Chaos had erupted. But Bella just sat there in a daze. And she felt a hand hold hers, "come on." She followed the voice into another room.

"Your beautiful and amazing. And only the luckiest guy in the world would be able to marry you." And the voice pulled her in a hug, while the tears fell from her eyes, and her heart almost just stopped. She was sick of pain.

* * *

Back at the house, the boys were receiving the second letter of the trio. And Jacob stood to read it aloud.

_Edward, Evan, Jacob, James, Mike and Seth,_

_Let's go swim!_

_Bella_

"YESSSS!" James shouted, "Hot Bella in her hot bathing suit. This is going to be great."

Edward was smiling deep down, one because she said his name first, but also, because he was going to finally be able to hold her again.

"Are you going to be able to handle this?" Emmett plopped down right next to Edward.

"What do you mean? It's a swim party." Edward looked at Emmett like he was insane.

"Yeah, so five other guys are going to be vying for her constant attention, as will you. So are you going to be able to handle this?"

Of course Edward had already thought about this. He would just make it impossible for the other boys. "I'll be able to handle it." He smiled, "And Emmett, have fun on your one-on-one date with Bella."

"Oh, I will." And both pounded each other's hand.

* * *

Bella was all curled up in a blanket with Laurent on the sofa set up for them. A cold dinner of shrimp pesto was placed on the side. She was a bit calmer, but still hurt. She couldn't imagine a human being with that much hate in him that he could have done that to her. But now, she was with an incredible man who was soothing her with his soft voice, and amazing hands.

Laurent could hear every word through the wall. He was going to use this as an advantage during his own one-on-one. But now, well, he was safe. But his precious Bella didn't feel so. He immediately went to the room to see how she was doing. He thought that everyone would have surrounded her; would have tried to bring her back to life. But no one did anything that helped her, besides bringing Rupert out of the room. So he stepped up like he was supposed to and brought her back. He was now massaging her back with his hands. His legs were intertwined with hers, and she was playing with her hands. They were sitting in a perfect silence.

Laurent sat up, "Let's dance!"

Bella scowled, "What do you mean? I'm not in the mood to dance."

"You sound like a Sim." Bella laughed. "You don't have to be in the mood. This will make you happy. I promise."

"But I'm an awful dancer, I can only dance when I'm happy."

"ahhug, Girl, everyone can dance. It's in our blood." Laurent removed himself from under Bella, and started to just move around the room. His steps were quick, precise. Bella was fascinated, but refused to get up from her seat.

"Bella, let's go."

She hid herself under the blanket. "No!"

Laurent ran over. Pulled off the blanket, and grabbed a shrieking-laughing Bella off of the sofa. "How dare you say no!" as he tickled her through the blanket.

He placed her down allowing the blanket to fall, grabbed her hands, and started to dance. Bella had no choice but to follow. He started with the salsa, his favorite dance, and taught her the steps by guiding. She wasn't lying. She had two left feet. But Laurent didn't mind at all. He pulled her closer. And their movements were becoming one. He took one more step closer, and placed himself body to body with her on the floor. Bella's breath hitched. It was becoming very hot in the room, and it didn't help that heat was coming off of their own bodies as well. Bella was looking everywhere else, because she knew if she looked at him in the eyes she would have just taken her clothes off right there.

"Bella."

She looked him square in his brown eyes. And he kissed her.

* * *

_Emmett,_

_Let's go to hop._

_Bella_

Edward couldn't stop laughing. He held a jar of gel, and the rest of the box held some pants and a white shirt.

"I can't believe this." This made Edward laugh even harder.

"You are going to have so much fun." Evan said. Now a couple of the other guys were laughing too.

"Bella, seriously, I feel like my night is ruined. A hop?"

"Stop complaining. I will gladly take it. I mean, it's a one-one with Bella!" Jacob was pissed.

"No, I want it. But I'm a big man. I'm just going to look stupid." Edward started to laugh again.

"Yes you are." Edward laughed.

Emmett grabbed a pillow and shoved into Edward's face, which only made Edward laugh harder.

* * *

Bella had just said goodnight to all the boys, and was walking over to her section of the house, when she saw Alice's car pull up to the mansion. Alice got out and sat on the hood of the car.

Bella picked up her cell phone and the dialed familiar numbers.

"Hello."

"Hi Alice. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful Bella! And how are you?"

"Quite fantastic." Bella responded as she walked around the room.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you me…who told you?"

"Jasper," and quickly she said, "Oh honey I'm sorry. He looked like a douche-bag if that makes you feel any better. I mean when I questioned him…."

"Wait a second. Alice, wait. Jasper told you?"

"Yes ma'am. I mean I was visiting Rosalie when she got the call earlier today."

"Jasper called Rosalie and told her?" Bella remembered differently.

"Well, yeah. He is her right hand man."

"Ohhh," Something was up, "so what are you doing right now?"

"Well, I'm about to pop some popcorn, in our very lonely apartment with Professor Wiggles."

Professor Wiggles was Alice's cat. She and Rosalie named him after their photography Professor in college, but the Wiggles came from the fact that he wiggled himself out of any situation. Like one time, he was acting up badly, so Bella put him inside of the bathroom like a dog. Somehow Professor Wiggles had managed to wiggle himself outside of the gate. The wholes were like 4 inches long and wide. And Wiggles was a very fat cat. It made no sense at all. Bella looked back outside her room, Alice was beckoning Jasper into her car without so much of a sound.

"Well, I'm very sorry about that. Maybe you should go out and find a man."

"You could be right, but I'm really fine. Professor Wiggles and I are about to have a ton of fun."

Bella could hear Jasper snickering on the other line. "Well, just make sure you keep your pants on. I hear Professor Wiggles likes to paw at people."

Alice looked up to see Bella standing at the window. "I'll make sure he gets a consensual agreement."

Bella smiled, "then have fun."

Alice smiled back, "I will. Thanks." And Alice pulled out of the driveway, while Bella looked on.

* * *

The only person who wouldn't take off his shirt was James.

"I'm waiting for the perfect moment, so when she walks in she will get to see the full effect of me taking off my shirt. Until then, I'm going to chill out over here." Everyone snickered.

Evan, Jacob, Edward, Seth, and Mike were already in the pool goofing around. It was a very hot morning, and the boys didn't understand why all the dates were becoming earlier and earlier. The date started at 9, but it was already 9:17 and Bella wasn't down. Edward was becoming anxious. So he got up, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"I have to use the restroom." Edward nonchalantly said. But instead of going straight to the nearest bathroom, he took a left to Bella's side of the mansion.

"Knock knock." He said at Bella's door, while he knocked a bit harder.

No response.

"Bella, hey, Bella."

Still, no response.

Edward turned the knob and opened the door towards the inside of her quarters. It was a beautiful white room with all the essentials of comfort. In the middle sat a huge white bed. Long brown hair was sticking out of the covers, and small breaths could be heard from where Edward was standing.

"Bella?" Edward whispered this time.

Bella shifted, and moaned. But didn't make another sound.

"Bella." He walked towards the bed, and sat down. "Come on, wake up."

Nothing.

"Isabella." He whispered.

Her eyes opened under the cover. She loved the way he said her name.

"Okay I'm up." She said groggily as she stretched under the covers.

"Then let's go swimming." He tried to reach for her hand under the covers, but she pushed him away.

"I need to get ready. So go." She adamantly exclaimed.

"Your beautiful when you wake up."

"How do you know? Your not a creepy stalker who watches me at night through the window!"

"Of course not, but you could never be ugly. You could never be ordinary. You are beautiful Isabella."

She couldn't help but smile under the covers and her toes curled up in happiness. "I would kiss you, but I'm all gross in the mouth."

"How about this? I just hug you through the covers."

"Okay." She said unsure and breathy.

"Okay." He said confidently.

So he picked her up through the blanket and squeezed.

Her heart fluttered.

Edward went back to the pool, and Bella arrived 10 minutes later in a hot studded- purple bikini. Edward was sure that he was getting wary of the other men, as he read their faces of lust as she walked to the pool and dipped her toes in.

They all conversed loudly, while each fought to hold Bella, or to pick her up. Each tried to impress her with their front flips (James), back flips (Jacob), triple flips (Evan), and belly flops (Seth).

Bella was really enjoying her time. She really felt she was just having some good times with her best buddies from home.

Until, she felt two arms go around her, "Bells." Bella melted.

"Yes." She was trying to keep her cool.

"Can I have some one-on-one time with you?"

She turned to see Jacob's face. "Of course." She took his hand, and brought him to a secluded side of the pool. They both sat down and faced each other.

"Hey." Jacob sighed as he rubbed her dry with the towels on the side.

"Hi. How are you doing? I haven't talked to you in a long time."

"I know. I've really missed you."

"You have?"

"Duh! I mean, I want you to be my only one."

Bella was taken aback. How could he say it so easily? "Aw, that is so special to me."

"I don't think your taking me seriously." His body showed discomfort, but his face looked disappointed.

"I'm taking it very seriously. I just don't know how you can know that right now."

"You make me smile every single time I see you. When I talk to you, that's all I want to do, just keep talking to you. I love when you laugh; it gives me chills! So excuse me for being so infatuated with you."

"See you just said it. Your infatuated with me."

"Yes, but infatuation can turn into love. Right now, I'm telling you that all I see is you. And all I want to do is know more about you."

Bella wanted to just smile just right out. She was totally hate-loving the fact that most of the guys knew exactly what to say at the right moments.

"I'll be right back." She got up. And went back to the pool area, she grabbed the rose and went back to the area where Jacob was sitting.

Edward was so mad. Bella couldn't even wait to hear what the rest of them had to say before giving out the rose. But he couldn't really blame her, Jacob was the first to respond.

Behind the wall, where Jacob sat, he was still waiting for Bella to come back. He was glad that for once he was going to get recognized for showing his feelings. Every time he seemed to share, girls just ran away but not this time. His dreams of Bella were snapped back to reality as Rosalie Hale walked in.

"Can you join us by the poolside?"

Jacob got up disappointed, but more concerned about where Bella went. As he arrived by the pool, everyone was kind of quiet. In their minds everyone was questioning what happened to Bella.

"Boys," Rosalie started, "Bella is gone. And it's up to you to find her. Go to the front of the house, you will find three cars waiting outside, with instructions from Bella. The first to find her will get a private date. So, good Luck!"

And the boys ran as fast as they could to the front of the house. Jacob was in the lead. He wasn't going to let another girl escape him. Not this time.

And with that the quest began.

* * *

**So far this should be one of your favorite chapters....I mean, it was pretty good. But no doubt the next one is HILARIOUS!!! If I get ton of reviews, I might post the next chapter tomorrow night. But that is only if you guys want it. Remember Reviews are life. I breathe them. It makes me want to write more! If you enjoyed it, tell me. Come on people! Thanks to Amcat who always finds the time to review and PM me!!!!!**


	10. The Conquest

**Not sure about this chapter, I just reread it. Sorry about not posting when I said I would. I don't have internet in my apartment, so I rely on the libraries and community centers. But the Fourth of July happened and well, yeah, everything closed. I hope y'all had a fabulous weekend. Yay America! I'm about to start a new fanfic in a couple of days, and I will alternate submitting chapters. So yep here is Chapter 10! Enjoy!

* * *

**

It's amazing what one will do for another. If you already love someone, things come so naturally. If it's to win someone's heart, you fight ten times harder. So we find ourselves in that exact predicament, 6 boys who will do anything to win. Each given a chance to have some precious time with the woman they have decidedly fallen in love with. How cute.

Three cars sat in the front of the house, each with a two names scrawled on a sheet of paper attached to the windshield. The pairings were simple: Seth and Evan, James and Mike, and Jacob and Edward. Jacob was ahead of the pack and ran to the door of his car, but found while he slapped his body against the car that there was no key in the ignition. First a key needed to be found. Everyone was on their tiptoes searching for a key, but finally Edward noticed something about his name: the "a" was capitalized. He looked at the other signs; the letter that repeated itself was also capitalized in their sign. Edward looked around, and his eyes caught on a letter A in the corner. "Gotcha"

* * *

Jasper was sitting with Bella at Bellini's, an Italian restaurant on the south side of town. Although it was in a retched neighborhood, this was the little piece of treasure in the heart of the town.

"How long is this going to take?" Jasper drawled.

"I have no idea. Maybe a couple of hours?" Bella questioned herself.

"I think it's going to take billion upon billion of years longer than that. These guys are pretty slow."

"Well, what if we sent them a little reminder in the middle or something. Telling them that they have one more hour to find me before I'm locked inside."

Jasper paused, "Yeah that'll work. Let me go call Rosalie." And he left the room.

Bella's insides were rolling. She hadn't meant to leave Jacob like that at the pool, but Rosalie was signaling for her to leave while she was talking to Jacob. She wished she could apologize. Hopefully, he would be the first one there so she could have alone time with him. She wondered who the pairings were, because Rosalie put them together. "To create more drama." She had said on the phone when they were conniving together.

"So Rosalie said it was fine." Jasper swung himself back into the room.

"Good."

"Yep, so when its time, she is going to call me."

"Okie dokie." Bella sighed, and then remembered something very important. "You know I'm so glad that we have so much time together."

"Oh, why Bella? Do you want to get to know me more?"

"Exactly," She lightly slammed her hands on the table. "Let's talk about your love life."

Jasper's face froze, "I don't have a love life."

"Quit the shit. I saw you with Alice the other day. I was on the phone with her."

"Oh, does she know this?"

"Yeah. So tell me about what's going on between you two?"

"Bella. We're just like friends right now." He was blushing like an overly ripe tomato.

"Come on! That's total bull."

"I can't talk about this stuff very well." He was playing with his hands with his face down. "I mean, this is your love story. Not mine."

Bella was taken aback by his response, "Jasper, you are such an actor." She slapped his arm, while he laughed. "But you better not be playing around. Cause I think she likes you." She looked him straight in the eyes.

"I sure hope so, because in all honesty Ms. Swan. I can't imagine bringing any other woman to my Momma's house."

* * *

By the time Edward and Jacob had left the house in the newly opened car, the other two teams were onto the same thing. While Mike searched for a E, James sat in the car looking for clues. There was no way they were just supposed to be just roaming the city looking for Bella. In the glove compartment, roses filled every corner; behind the passenger's seat was the car manual. Though to the side, a map was neatly folded as if not to be seen on the passenger's side of the car. James pulled it out. Four locations were circled, a Jewelry store, a grocery store, a restaurant and a clothing store.

"Okay here's the key." Mike hopped in on the passenger's side. "And the clue says, 'Bring me sparkles. Fourth on Mass.'"

James looked closer on the map while Mike strained to see it as well. The jewelry store was on Fourth and Mass. "Okay let's just go to the restaurant."

"But she probably wants us to head to the jewelry place." Mike cocked his head.

"Are you serious, but she is going to be at the restaurant! These places are 20 miles apart from the actual restaurant."

Mike snatched the map. "So what do you suggest we do Mr. P.I.?"

"Let's go to these same places but some closer to her."

And Mike who wanted to win just as badly nodded his head, and they were off in the wrong direction of love.

Jasper and Bella had been sitting in a cone of silence for awhile. But both had much rolling in their minds. Jasper was thinking of Alice, and how wonderfully she fit with his body as they cuddled in bed last night. He was beginning to smile wondering about Alice, when he glanced at Bella. She was no longer smiling, but a look of terror spread across her face.

"Bella, darling, what's wrong?" Jasper jumped to his feet.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Jasper was still in shock. Bella's face was beginning to become paler as the seconds went by, and her eyes were starting to lift into her eyelids.

"Nothing…" And she passed out from tireness.

* * *

Seth and Evan were pretty much bonding. Both were glad the other was their partner, and had the determination to win. They had already been to the jewelry shop where they picked out one of six necklaces for Bella. The next clue was to "hunt for clothes, but I'm only three doors down". Seth was running out of the room while Evan picked out the necklace, and now they were both putting on the tuxes with their names on it. Inside the pocket, a clue revealed the next location.

"A grocery store?" Seth was in shock. "But were all dressed up."

"Wow, Seth. Man, you sound like a girl." Evan said as he started driving in the direction of the grocery store.

"Yeah, whatever. I keep forgetting its what she wants."

"Not used to that?"

"No, I just thought she would be different from other girls and not expect as much."

"Well, she is doing the best she can. I mean how else is she going to decide from all of us?"

"True."

Silence filled the car.

"You know man." Seth started. "If this was the real world, I would never have been able to pay for the necklace I'm holding."

"Neither would I," as he turned into the grocery store, "neither would I."

* * *

James and Mike were debating whether or not to purchase the five hundred dollar necklace.

"It says, Want sparkles, which means get sparkles."

"But look at the price," Mike was debating whether or not to quit right now. "I don't have 250 to split with you."

"Mike, how can you not have cash?"

"I'm sorry, I don't normally leave my wallet in my room when I go swimming in my own house."

"Then how's everyone else going to pay for it?"

"Probably because they went to the proper places, it was already paid for." Mike was pissed. Why did he listen to James?

"Okay, let's run and go back."

"Are you serious?" Mike fists were clenching. His face was becoming red. "That's going to mean we wasted an hour!"

"Calm down Mike." James threw Mike his slyest smile. "You agreed to do it with me. We're just going to have to speed all the way down there."

"Alright, but there is no chance we are going to win."

"Just have faith, buddy." And they ran to the car, to restart the entire quest.

Edward and Jacob were sitting out front of the grocery store.

"What exactly does she want?" Jacob cocked his head.

"I have no idea. The clues are useless as well." Edward handed the piece of paper to Jacob's outstretched hand.

Jacob reread the note:

I'm looking for fun. Bring me what I desire most. You might have to buy it at the Supermarche. To get it, it's a little give and take.

"Doe she expect us to know her already?" Jacob pondered.

"I don't know." Edward for the first time, was stumped for an answer. This was something that he really couldn't figure out. "I'm not really good at trying to figure out what they want. Normally, everything is just easy. This isn't."

"Well lucky you, that everything goes planned." Jacob was sick of this guy who thought he was better than all of them.

"No, I mean I control everything in my life. That's why it goes planned. But you can't plan whom you fall in love with. That's a whole other territory."

"I know what you mean. I have debated what girls to trust, and what girls to toss. I can give them everything they need, but I never really feel like doing it all the time."

"I completely understand where you are coming from."

"So how many girls have you fallen in love with? I fell in love about 5 times, only for my heart to be broken in half. Has your heart ever been broken?"

"I've never had my heart broken. I told you I control everything. And I've only fallen in love once."

"Wow, that's a little number. Who was the girl? High school sweetheart?"

"No, it's Bella."

Jacob paused. Either this guy was good, or he was completely lying. But the way he said it made you believe every word. Maybe he wasn't a prideful bastard after all. "Maybe, we should use our imagination." Jacob got back on topic. "What does she desire most? Well, besides us." Edward laughed.

"Maybe wine?"

"Hey yeah. This could work. Let's just go get her what we would bring or prepare for a date."

"Yeah, okay, let's do it." And both pale and dark went to retrieve the wants of a young lady, but passing their last clue.

* * *

Seth and Evan had been closely following Edward and Jacob, but when they got to the grocery store. They didn't know what to do. They ran inside, only to be stopped by a woman asking for money.

"Honey now all you have to do, is give me a dollar."

"Sorry ma'am." And Evan ran inside, but Seth being the gentleman that he is, stopped, reached into his pockets, pulled out a dollar bill, and dropped it in the bucket.

"Thank you, young man." She grabbed his hand. "The thing she desires most is a blanket of rose, a bottle of champagne, and a bag of grapes." And she let go giving Seth the recipe of desire.

* * *

"These guys must be stupid." Jasper was talking with his eyes closed.

"No, this was a hard task. It's only been like 3 hours." Bella was lightly sleeping with her legs up on the table. "Maybe, we should call them again."

"Well, we already called them. It's not their fault they have an Bella I.Q of like two cows." Bella tilted her head. "I can't say they have an intelligence of one cow. Them cows the stupidest animals on earth. Well, besides sheep. They're really stupid. I mean, don't know which side is up."

"Jasper, you are really from the south."

"Nope, I learned all that stuff from a documentary on Discovery Channel."

"But you're still like the most southern person I know."

"Yeah."

Seconds passed that felt like hours. "I'm just so bored!" She shoved her face into her folded hands.

"Yeah, they don't show this stuff during the show. The wait, the agony, the depression." He laughed. "So for real, who do you want to walk through that door?"

Bella sat there with her face still in her arms, her hair a bit messy, and her legs crossed to keep her warm. "I hate to say it, but I really haven't talked to Edward in a while. I wouldn't mind having a romantic dinner with him."

Jasper smirked.

"What?" Bella sat up. "Why are you laughing?"

"Alice has like a freaking sixth sense or something."

"Oh. What did she say?"

"You can't really get anything out of me. I've already been sworn to silence by Alice."

"Jasper, I almost fainted earlier, because I seriously don't know who to just send home. So many people are like getting hurt…"

"Bella, you really got to stop thinking about others."

"I'm not."

"You seriously are, just…"

"FINALLY. Bella we're here!" Jacob leaped over and gave Bella a hug.

"What no warning nothing?" Jasper was yelling at his cellphone. "Okay, ya'll are gonna have to do it over all again."

Jacob was holding onto Bella tightly, but let go and walked back to the center of the room with a frown on his face. Jasper reset his camera, and cued the boys to walk back in. Bella walked over.

"Hey guys. Welcome. You boys look so beautiful in your tuxes! What did you bring me?"

"I have a necklace. Can I put it on you?" Jacob was grinning from cheek to cheek.

"Yes, you may. But only if you show me my desires."

Edward stepped up, and Bella swallowed her real desire. "I have in my hands a bottle of red wine, because it's perfect for any romantic occasion. A bottle of wine can make you feel as though you're a queen. I have some flowers, to remind you that you are as beautiful as roses on a summer night. And lastly, some chocolate, so I can feed your desire."

Edward's words had sent chills down Bella's body. She was gazing into his eyes, and she had totally forgot where she was.

"umm. Bella." Jasper's voice seeped through her mind.

"Wow. That wasn't my list of desires." Bella turned to Jasper. "That wasn't it right. Was it? Wow. Maybe it was."

Edward smiled, making Bella sigh and Jacob frown.

Bella looked over to Jasper. She pretty much had the freedom to choose whatever she wanted.

"So now, I have some good or bad news. I can only choose one of you to have dinner with me. And I choose," It honestly wasn't a hard decision. "Edward."

Jacob just smiled as he gave Edward a high five, and watched one more girl run away from him.

* * *

"Edward. Edward. Edward." Hearing her say his name, was making his pants tighter and he was losing a little air that he was pretty positive he needed it to breathe.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Did the way he say her name make her feel the same way?

"So, let's get serious." So far their conversation had been light, very humorous. "How many serious girlfriends have you had?"

"Serious?" Bella nodded her head, as she took a bite of the New York Cheesecake. Shivers went down his spine. "I have had one serious relationship, but it lasted for a while."

"How long?"

"About 3 years."

"Wow, getting information out of you is like pulling teeth."

"No, I'm just answering your questions."

"Sorry. Can I ask what happened?" She put down her fork, and her eyes became really intent on what he was about to say. His hands started to shake underneath the table.

"Apparently, I was too perfect."

"What? I didn't really think that was possible."

"Well, it is."

"Do you think your perfect?"

"I think you are perfect."

She started to blush. "Answer the question Cullen."

"Oh, I like Cop Bella."

"Cullen."

He smiled. "I think that I'm Edward. I don't think there is a perfect being."

Bella smiled. "Good."

"That's good?"

"Yeah, it is." She started to blush again.

"So what about you?" He took a bite of the cheesecake. "How many serious relationships?"

Bella was stunned. She forgot that they ask questions too. "Well. It's kind of a long story."

"What do you mean?"

"When I try to do explain stuff. I tend to just drag on, and say too much. I don't really like talking that much. Sometimes…"

"I could listen to you everyday for the rest of my life."

"Okay. Then here it goes."

"Listening." He pulled up his chair, went to the front of the chair, placed his chin in his hand, and his face was posed in wonderment.

Bella smiled, then got pretty serious. "I've never been in a serious relationship." She looked up.

"What? I mean, hmmhmm."

"Yeah, I never was interested in boys when my friends started dating. I remember going to the pool, and watching them coo over the guy's muscles. All I can remember about them is how gross their armpit hair was, or how annoying Marco Polo was with there cheating bodies that would jump in and out of the pool. When my best friend started dating a boy from class, I would have to look away when they held hands or when their lips that they eat with kissed each other. I was still hung up on Legos and Connects. I started to not understand the books we read in class like Stargirl or Alice. I didn't understand why the girls fell in love with the boys. What was so special about love? I mean, I loved my parents, and my best friends. But what was the point of dating? My best friend in High School, Jessica, was an obsessive boy freak. That was all she could think about, all she cared about. No matter what the conversation was about, somehow she would change it to boys. And I just didn't get it. They were normal people.

"In college I dated a couple of guys, but mostly I just stuck with Photography. I took pictures of what confused, alarmed, wondered my mind.

"So to say that I'm a little out of practice with dating is an understatement. I have no idea what I'm doing. So when Rosalie chose me for this dating thing, I don't know why I said yes. So far I hadn't made a fool of myself, but at the same time, I feel as though I haven't had enough experience to figure out what I want in my life. So all these boys are running to get to me, and I have no idea who I want. I don't know at all. I just feel as though I'm lying to all of them. Lying to you. And I just don't want to do this anymore! I mean, I hate hurting people. Is it really worth it?" Bella started to hyperventilate.

"Woah." In one swift movement she was in his arms. "And breathe, 1, 2, 3, 4, and breathe. Calm down."

"I just feel so guilty."

"I can't believe you. You feel guilty for wanting to find a guy to spend the rest of your life with?"

"No."

"That's pretty much what you just said."

"Is it? I just want to do it without hurting people."

"Well, Bella dear. It's not possible."

"I know."

* * *

**Hope you liked. Review please. It makes me sooooo happy!**


	11. The Beginnings of a Deal

**Hey ya'll, gonna give you another chapter. Because I have no idea when I'm going to be able to submit again. Thanks for sticking with the story. THose of you who are! Loving the reviews, and story alerts. My definite fav. is the story favs!!! Well, have a good night. ANd if you have a chance, go and watch So you think you can dance tonight!!! It's a wonderful show, and just plain beautiful sometimes!**

**

* * *

**

She looked hot. But he just felt guilty. He was completely lying to her. But now it was time to tell her the truth. They were in a roller-skating rink. She was dressed in a purple poodle skirt, with a long white collared shirt, all tucked in to look cute. Her hair was in a ponytail, and her makeup was done up to make it all look natural. If she was Rosalie, he would have already been in love. But she wasn't, and Emmett couldn't shake it off. Ever since their talk in the pool, Rosalie had been staying away. She would talk to him every now and then, but she treated him like every other contestant. And Emmett was not just any other contestant. He was Emmett McCarty, Cubs football player. He could take any girl he wanted, and make anyone look good. But Rosalie was already all of those things.

"So Emmett, where exactly are you?" They were eating on the side of the rink. Hot dogs and chips, one of Emmett's favorite meals.

"I'm sitting right next to a beautiful young lady." He placed his hand on her knee and shook it.

"Are you sure? I always feel when your with me, your thinking about something else."

"I tend to do that. I don't mean to but I have like ADHD."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say. He was pretty much telling her that he couldn't keep her attention. "Well, what happened in your past relationships?"

"I have a problem. I just fly through girls sometimes."

Bella wasn't surprised, "Thanks for being so honest."

"Yeah, no problem. I need a girl who just always has my attention, who can sway me into doing anything. A girl who can control me."

Bella knew she wasn't this girl. She could never control Emmett, although he was a ton of fun. He seemed like her older brother than her potential mate. "So why are you here? Because I can't hold your attention, and I don't think I can control you." Emmett looked a little guilty. "Don't get me wrong. I think you're an awesome person, but we have to be honest about these things. I want to find the man I'm going to marry. I have to do these things." Edward's conversation still lingered in her mind.

"Actually, I'm not here for you."

Her heart broke, even though she knew it already. "Then why are you here Emmett?"

"I'm here for Rosalie Hale."

Jasper blinked behind his lens. Bella choked on her spit, and Emmett tried to prepare himself for the journey ahead.

"So Emmett, I was right." Jasper turned to Bella. "Do you want to set up the taxi to come pick him up?"

"Bella. I need you to keep me here."

"Why would I do that? You're here for someone else." Emmett was gorgeous, for once someone that was just too beautiful had liked her. Or so she thought.

"If I go back home, I'm never going to see her again. She's not even going to remember I exist. If I go back home, they are going to make me start training again, and I won't be able to come and see her." He was on his knees now. "Bella, come on. Please don't send me home! Just give me a rose."

"Emmett this show is for me. I'm already having a hard time as it is, trying to figure out who goes home tomorrow. Don't make me just send someone home who can potentially love me."

"But I know things."

Everything paused. "You know things?" Jasper's question just popped in the room, and seemed to echo.

"Yeah, if you give me the rose. I can tell you everything you need to know."

"I can't trust you." She was becoming flustered. "I can't even believe you would just…you might be totally biased. This isn't Bribed Love! I can't trust you."

"But you can. Just because I know that you are not the one for me, doesn't mean that I don't love you. I want the best for you, even though I'm not going to be it."

Jasper looked from Bella to Emmett to Bella to Emmett.

"Well, tell me everything, then I can see if you're worth saving."

"Come on! You will still send me home!" She was shaking her head. "No seriously! I've got some good stuff."

"I stand by my deal." She stood firm. Edward would be proud.

"Okay fine."

Jasper and Bella were intent on Emmett.

"Here's the biggest piece I got."

They still waited.

"It's totally worth a rose…"

"Just freaking tell us already!" Damn, she was loud.

"Mike has a girlfriend."

Bella gasped. She was confused. "Why the hell do people come on this show, if they don't give a damn?!" Then she paused. Her heart wasn't concerned. There was no throbbing pain of loss, or guilt. There was nothing.

"So do I get to stay?"

"I don't know. And she walked out the room.

* * *

Emmett returned to the house without a rose, sending everyone into a frenzy.

"You can't just stay here without a rose on a one-on-one date. That's just not right!" James was upset. Not only did he lose the one chance of a one-on-one date, Emmett his competition was still here.

"I don't know. She's just planning something." Edward looked at Emmett with a questionable face. But Emmett just shook his head.

Jasper entered the room. "All of you need to go to a separate room, but first get ready for the elimination tonight. I have the assignments for each room."

"Is she mad?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Humph." Jasper passed out sheets of paper. "You have no idea."

* * *

"Wow, so what are you going to do?" Rosalie and Alice were sitting by her bed.

"I'm going to have to confront him. But at the same time, I just don't care."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I have no feelings for him at all."

"Well, yeah, he's a freaking snore hound. Most boring person I have EVER met in my life." Bella and Alice looked at Rosalie, "what? He is!"

"Just send him packing then." Alice was rubbing Bella's back.

"Yeah, but I want to make it apparent to all the other guys that I'm not dealing with any stupid business."

"Woah. Can I please have Bella?" Alice said.

"No, I like this Bella! Girl, you do what you need to!"

"Are you sure your not just saying this because you want more viewers?"

"No, I'm a friend first, then a exec. Producer. But besides that, more views would be nice." Alice gave Rosalie a dirty look. "I said friend first, and plus the viewers know when your being fake."

"So did Emmett just told you all of this?"

"Yeah. He said it was in my best interests."

"What no, I love you?" Alice asked questions that could make you want to kill her.

"Nope, no I love you." Bella's answer was quick and snappy.

"Okay. Sorry." Alice responded. Rosalie was silent throughout the entire conversation. So Emmett really was here for Bella.

"Time to go." Rosalie informed both Alice and Bella quite suddenly. "You gotta make a decision."

* * *

She had seen all the boys except for Mike. Each was concerned about her. When she saw Emmett, he was just sorry for hurting her. James wanted to know what was going on, along with Seth and Evan. Everyone tried to comfort her, but the only one who achieved was Edward. She had saved him for second to last.

"I'm just having trouble deciding as she sat in his arms."

"I bet. All these guys are pretty awesome."

"I guess."

"I think you know who needs to go home."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, whatever your decision is it will be fine."

"Thanks."

Edward was the one person who made it worthwhile.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Bella, what's going on? I'm kind of worried. Are you alright, your kind of pale?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He started to turn bright red. "No. I don't have one. Where did you here that?"

"Your not hearing me Mike." Her voice started to rise. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have a girlfriend."

"Bella." His body was shaking.

"Get OUT!"

"Bella?"

"Just get out Mike. Leave. Don't look back." She pointed towards the door. And just walked away. "Boys!" She yelled. "You're lucky for today, but I don't handle cheaters very well. You're here for me, or just leave."

And Bella and her the Cistern, walked to her side of the house.

* * *

**Hey sorry for the Shortness. But wasn't expecting posting today. Have a wonderful day!!! And I hope you know that if you want me to have a fabulous day. wellll, just send me a review**


	12. Heartache

No matter what or who it is, heartbreak hurts. Whether your the heartbroken or the heartbreaker. It hurts. There's no way to just let yourself forget, because every time you see yourself smile, somehow you remember the heartache.

There are so many different types of heartache. For the first time in her life Rosalie Hale couldn't believe she wasn't going to get the guy. Emmett was here for Bella. He wouldn't have told Bella about Mike if he didn't care. And it sucked. All she wanted was to just have a chance with him. She was sick of looking through a window trying to stay away from him. Rosalie tried not to think about the future. What if Bella chose him? What would she do? He would be there at all the dinners, birthdays, and holidays. Could she handle what was to come? It seemed silly that she was so caught up with him. But sometimes you can't prepare for how much something is going to really effect you.

For example. Isabella Swan was in a foul mood with absolutely no reason to feel this way. But she was tired. Tired of always being rejected. It's a hard thing to be Rosalie Hale's best friend. No matter where you go, someone knows who she is or they want to know her better, if you catch my drift. Bella realized when they were 14 that Rosie's beauty was going to be hard to deal with.

It was one of their first nights by themselves, Alice, Bella, and Rosie. They had gone bowling at a nearby funhouse. No one, boy or girl, could take their eyes off of Rosalie. And the greatest part was Rosalie didn't even notice, but that was then. When Rosie and Alice went to the bathroom, Bella stayed eating the pizza that was at their table. A boy in his teens smiled at her. Bella had flipped her hair a bit and glanced at him while he approached. Mentally she was a scared wreck but physically she was an sophisticated girl elegantly waiting for the boy to reach her.

He placed his foot on the chair next to her and leaned down, "What's up."

She was a bit surprised, but chills ran down her spine. "Hey." She whispered heavily as she drowned herself in his eyes.

He flipped his hair by looking up. "So."

She stared expectantly as she grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, I'm Bella."

He was still looking up as he tapped his fingers. "Cool. What's your friend's name?"

"Um, what? Which one?" She was taken a back.

"You know the hot blonde one. How old is she?" He was now shaking his leg, and looking back at the bathroom door.

She was pissed, a little sad. "I don't think I should tell you, but when she comes back she can answer you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do that." And he left.

He became Rosalie's first boyfriend. Trevor Pail. He was eighteen and a scumbag, and the relationship lasted for 3 weeks. But Bella was always a little jealous, she felt as though he was supposed to be for her.

And as time went on, nothing ever got better. Rosie still got all the boys. Even in a show for Bella, Rosalie was getting the boys as well. Sometimes you have to get a little bummed about certain things. And Bella's time was now.

* * *

Seth was never noticed. He was the good funny guy that girls could depend on. He never really took any big chances, and was never the badass that most girls' desired. His heartache came from knowing Bella was never going to pick him. He just wanted a girl who would look at him the way she looked at most of the other guys. He wanted to be their sexy desire, but he knew one way to a women's heart. A very dependable fix that worked on anyone and everyone. In his hand he carried a tray that held a coffee pot with two bright red mugs, a vase of flowers, and a wonderful plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

Bella had a tear-streaked face when she opened the door for goofy Seth. She was a little disappointed in her heart, but she let him anyway. Who turns away a person with chocolate chip pancakes?

"Come in. We can sit and eat on my bed." Seth kissed her top of her head, and walked in as she grabbed a mug and the coffee pot.

"Are you feeling a little better?"

She poured herself a cup of coffee, "No." She chugged the mug.

"God, I'm so sorry Bella."

"I know." She started to the bed and Seth grabbed her.

"Bella, don't be mad at the rest of us." He shrugged his shoulders. At least you know who isn't here for you."

"Yeah I guess." She thought back to what Emmett said.

They sat in silence for a while. For each second Seth thought of something to say. 'I'm really pissed at fucking Mike. What an asshole?'" I love you.' 'Bella, I would never hurt you.'"Can I kiss you?'' Wow, these pancakes are good.''Have you seen The Hangover? Yeah, could never call the chinese man jumping out of the trunk.''Do you want to cry on my shoulder? I would, if I were you.' 'Bella, Bella, Bella.'

"I wish I told you."

"What?" She stared up at him.

"Sweet, that I am really glad I'm here." He smiled a little too quickly.

"What the hell Seth? You knew?"

Silence "Everyone, kind of knew." More silence.

She wanted to hit him. She wanted to just smack him in the face and see him bleed. Anger can rip you to pieces if you let it. So she took a deep breath and responded.

"Well, thanks so much for the pancakes, but I have to get the dates ready."

She hugged him towards the door.

"Okay, do you need me to take the tray?"

"No, that is not necessary. Thanks again." And she shut the door in his face, and went back to bed.

* * *

The first card came at noon.

_James and Seth,_

_ Prove yourselves._

_ Bella_

The second card came at one.

_Laurent, Jacob, and Edward,_

_ It's time to jump._

_ Bella_

The last card came at one-thirty.

_Evan,_

_ It's time for some romance._

_ Bella_

_

* * *

**Will update later today. :D**_


	13. Anger

It was two'o'clock in the afternoon when the limo pulled up to the mansion. Bella didn't get out. She sat there and beckoned her dates in. The producers on set told her that she needed to get out, at least to introduce the audience to the activity. She told them to fuck off.

**Anger can get the best of us.**

Emmett didn't know what to do. He felt as if his best friend was just in so much pain, and it was because of him. Bella was beautiful, but she wasn't for him. If only he could make her see that she doesn't belong with him. But he stood off to the sidelines, he was the only boy who didn't have a date, but he was trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. Did she want him to go home? Or did she believe that he deserved to be ignored?

Jacob was a pissed. Again he was clumped in a group of men, and there was no way that he was going to impress her when Edward Cullen stood before them all. And Laurent. Laurent was just so happy. He was with his Bella, and life was good. All he needed was a really big hamburger, or something, because he was really hungry.

"Well, boys." She looked at Jacob, Edward, and Laurent. "Get in the car. We're going skydiving!" And with that she threw up on the limo's floor.

**Anger can make us do crazy things.**

Before the date cards were handed out, Bella had run over to the Producer trailer out back.

"Rosie, I going skydiving."

"Bella, are you sure about that?" Rosie turned around in her swivel chair with a laugh on her face. Behind her clips of people moved on the four computer screens set up.

"Yes, I need to just do something."

"Bella, are you sure?" This time she was as serious as the FBI.

"What are you dumb? You already asked that question." Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm positive. It's going to be good. I want Laurent to come, and Edward. And I guess Jacob."

"Bella, what the hell is wrong?" Rosalie was standing up, and pushed Bella to a seat, but Bella just pushed her away and sat up.

"No, Rosalie. I am doing this. And while I'm gone, I need you to just go talk to Emmett."

"Why?" Rosalie was slightly caught off guard.

"Well, I'm not sending him on a date this week."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I think he is becoming a little stressed out, so I'm going to give him some free time. Let him decide if he really wants this with me."

"But couldn't you just give him a one-on-one date or something."

"Rosie." Bella finally looked Rosalie in the eyes. "Just please go talk to him." And she walked out with tears in her eyes.

**Anger can make us think of others.**

Edward was dragging Bella out of the car with difficulty. Every camera at the set was in the way, each trying to get a perfect shot of Bella. She looked drunk. Edward pulled her into his arms and went into the living room.

Laurent was behind them, "Bella, its okay. It's okay." He was walking a bit crooked, and tried to grab Bella from Edward.

"Laurent!" Jacob came from behind. "Go get a bucket." Emmett appeared from the doorway. "Emmett, can you get some water and towels?"

Emmett paused, but nodded his head as he walked towards the kitchen. Edward was cradling Bella in his arms on the sofa. And for a second, Jacob noticed how perfect it looked. The light was shining on his back, and she looked so feeble and perfect in Edward's arms. 'She wouldn't look the same in my arms.' His hands balled up into fists. But he shook of the thought, and went to put his fingers in Bella's hair. He would never let Edward intimidate him. He was just as perfect.

**Anger can make us step up our game.**

Bella was in bed with Laurent, Edward and Jacob. Instead of going skydiving they jumped into the bed. It was Jacob's idea, but Edward and Laurent joined in. Bella was all snuggled in her bed, and the boys were on the different sides of her. She felt so loved, when people surrounded her. Edward's laugh was filling the room as Jacob made the group laugh, and Laurent was being lauged at because he was completely high. He would request a different food every ten minutes. A bad case of the munchies, but Bella didn't care. Finally, she felt as if she was the center of attention. She felt perfect right where she was. Like friends were all she saw, and she didn't even think about falling in love with any of them. They were all the perfect best friends.

**Anger can be settled by love.**

Rosalie found Emmett in the back of the house doing his habitual laps in the swimming pool. She pulled off her shirt. Which revealed a red bikini, showing more skin than she possibly could imagine. Emmett was still doing his laps. So Rosalie jumped in the pool. Emmett suddenly stopped as he saw her bikini. He rose to the top, to see Rosalie's face. And he smiled.

**Anger can give others a chance.**

Evan was the happiest man in the world. His one-on-one date with Bella was in about 2 hours. She told the producers that she still wanted to go on the date with him. Evan immediately said he didn't want to strain her anymore. But Rosalie looked at Evan and told him that he had to do this.

"Bella needs to be reminded that there are guys here that do love her." And he welcomed the chance to do it.

**Anger can bring pain to others.**

Memories can cause pain. It can creep back and just ruin the moment of anything. You can't believe it's happening until the tears fall down. It can be a simple statement that nobody really means, but it burns. It scars. You can't help but just want to die. For that moment, you are six again and the other kindergartners are making fun of your new glasses or your ten, and you achieved the highest score in a vocabulary test.

Their dinner sat before them, barely touched. The wine's ice was slowly melting, and even the cameramen were still quiet. Evan and Bella were in a staring match. His face was melted, scared, vulnerable. Her's was a vixen. She was still pissed, and he was still trying to love her.

The night had gone so well. They had first rode horses on the beach. It was one of the most romantic dates of her life. She was forcing herself to smile and laugh. And Evan was just on the top of the world. He held her hand as the sun set, and he the electricity was jumping through his veins. They had just sat down for dinner. He was pumped about it, and knew for certain he was getting the rose.

They were just starting their salads when she said it. "So do you think that you are going to be here for a while? Or are you going to be sent to another country to like live?"

Evan smiled. She was thinking of the future. "Yeah, I could be sent anywhere."

"Well, can you quit?" Everything had stopped. After what seemed like a century, "I mean, are you going to be doing it forever?"

"What do you want? It's my job. I will be in it for as long as I live." The memories came flooding back: his last girlfriend acting the same way, his mother freaking out, and his father crying. He wasn't able to handle the conversation then, so he didn't know if he would be able to do now.

"But what if you're needed at home?"

"Then I can speak via skype. I mean there are so many ways that people speak to others."

"No!" She yelled a bit. But quickly held it together as she realized how loud she had become. "What if you're needed? What if the're are kids? What if you die? What if you get injured? What will I do if I can't handle losing you? " The tears started to fall, but her face stood strong.

He swallowed his last gulp of wine. "I can't tell you that I'm always going to be at your beck and call." She started to shake her head as the tears started to fall harder. "I might die. But my hope is that you will understand that I'm fighting for my country. I am a landscaper right now, but I'm also a soldier. I believe that you can be my wife, Isabella Swan. I know it. You are strong enough to handle anything. You are strong."

"But I'm not." She started to twiddle her thumbs. "I'm not at all. I still need to just cry every once in a while. Will I be able to just lean on you?"

Evan reached over and grabbed her hand. "You can lean on me right now."

"But,"

"Just do it Bella."

"I just…"

And he lifted her out of the chair and carried her over to blanket on the beach. He kissed her full on the mouth, then he pulled back. "I'm here right now. Take me or leave me."

And she strained up to start kissing him again.

* * *

**Soooo yeah, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed. Have a wonderful day!**


	14. 14 Hiatus

Hey Guys so its been awhile! I'm So not into this story anymore, if you can't tell. I can't make it as good as I want it to be. I feel as though its almost a pointless love story. You know what is exactly is going to happen. I mean there will be bumps in the road, but in the end Edward and Bella will end up together. Sorry I can't be into it. I just think that romance sometimes has to be a surprise something you accidently run into...and to do a tv show seems kind of stupid to me. AT THE MOMENT....I thought it was a great idea before. Anyways. I'm up for beta-ing and I'm trying to write a fairy tale right now. If you are old enough to read M, check it out. I'm going to try and make time for it. So in other words this story is on HIATUS. Goodbye for now all!


End file.
